Now or Never
by StickWithaPseudonym
Summary: When Germani and her little brother, Scary, are hunted down by assassins, they must turn to the one place where they can survive again and again: Happy Tree Town. Violence and light slash in the future, no doubt :3 HandyxScary and Germanix? DISCONTINUED.
1. Here in the forest

It was never supposed to turn out this way.

_The mission was that fucking simple, soldier! _

I clutched my younger brother's, Scary, hand. He trembled at the touch.

_How could you have killed your own sergeant!_

I looked into Scary's eyes, which were wide with fear. I ruffled his hair as the rain continued to pound into our shelter.

_I highly doubt this was an accident, certain soldiers had tipped me in that you may have been traitorous, but I didn't listen..._

Scary shivered again, and I pulled him into a hug with all the warmth I could muster.

_You must be punished for your crimes. You are to be killed at once!_

Like I'd ever let that happen, those fucking bastards. I don't give in to anyone. People don't just take me, they reach out and I kill them in the process. What was with them, anyway? How dare they assume that I, Germani, would have so little honor as to betray my group. But to hell with them now, look at what they've done to us, me and my brother.

Of course I had to escape. I'm not _that _stupid. I ran from the black ops, and as I suspected, they sent their fucking assassins after me and my little brother. My brother was innocent, he had no part of this. But no one seems to give a shit these days. There seemed to be no place to turn, until I found out about this one place where me and my brother could take refuge, at least until this whole thing blows over.

Lightning flashed overhead and thunder exploded in the sky.

And speaking of blowing over, I wish this storm would stop...

o0o0o0o

Germani cracked open her eyes as strong beams of sunlight pierced the ragged walls of her and her brother's bush shelter. She pushed herself to her knees, then reached her hand forward to shake her muddy younger relative.

"Scary," she hissed. "Scary, get up."

Scary opened his eyes, then got up as slowly as Germani did. He rubbed the side of his cheek, smearing the mud that was there. "Is..is it time to go?" he mumbled softly.

"Yeah," Germani shrugged. "We can't stay here forever. We should get going."

Germani prepared to wiggle out of the bush when she felt her brother grip her wrist.

"Germani," he whimpered. 'I'm really hungry. I want food. Now."

_Shit, _Germani cursed inwardly. _Food, of course. Now that I think about it, I'm starving. _Germani sighed and ran a hand through her rich, brown hair. "We'll have to go find some, out in this forest."

Scary let out another whimper of displeasure, but he nodded. It pained Germani to see her younger brother like this, so cold, hungry and lost. It wasn't fair. But she had to protect him.

"C'mon, up and at 'em," Germani encouraged, finally pulling herself out of their fiftieth temporary home.

"I'm up, but I'm not at 'em," Scary whined underneath the mass of twigs and leaves. "I hate this forest. Can we go back to that freeway?"

"No," Germani snapped, more harshly than she meant to. "We can never go back. Ever."

Scary looked out from under the bush, sadness and guilt in his bright, red eyes. "I..I'm sorry.."

Germani bent down and roughly brushed mud off of Scary's filthy red jacket. "No, I should be sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you, it's just..."

Silence.

"C'mon, Germani," Scary said after a while. "It's not like you to brood. Get up before a snake tears your ass up!"

Germani laughed. "At this rate, Scares, I'd eat the damned snake."

**Thus concludes chapter one of my gift fic for Scarlet Creed, There's a period between Scarlet and Creed, but fanfiction won't let me put it there)hope ya like it! And REVIEW :3**


	2. Taking a break on the road

The hunt for a decent breakfast had been far from successful. The ground was slippery, drops of icy water kept dropping down from the canopy, and the two people's clothes and hair was _not _gonna get any cleaner. Not to mention every single river was overflowing, so fishing was crossed off the list. The mushrooms were huge and bulgy, plus there was no telling what was safe to eat. Eventually, in the late afternoon, they had to resort to the best thing they could find: berries.

"Look!" Scary pointed a muddy finger at a stunted plant. Germani stood up from where she was across the path and peered at what was, blessedly, a blackberry tree. "Scary!" Germani cried out. "Awesome! Good eye, little bro!"

A strange expression crossed Scary's face and Germani's smile faltered. The look was replaced, a split second later, by a grin of pride. "Thanks, big sis."

The brother and sister raced down the small hill where the tree was, ignoring the slaps of wet branches and sodden ground. They slowed to a stop in front of the plant, panting and gasping.

"Okay," Germani huffed. "Eat as many as you can now,and them put some in your jacket pockets for later."

Scary looked up at his brunette sister. "Later? Why? We can just come back-"

Germani stifled an irritated sigh. "Scary, you know the drill. We move, rest somewhere at nightfall, and then move on. We won't see this tree again."

Scary angrily pushed his muddy hands into the pockets of his white(well, now tan and mud sprayed) khakis and let out a frustrated huff. "I guess you're right," he grumbled. "Of course, we shouldn't even have to go through this."

Germani sighed and kneeled down in front of her red-headed brother. "Look, I'm sorry. I hate this too. But if we hadn't escaped and sent Mom and Dad away, we'd all be dead." She ran a hand through her hair. "I know this is my fault. That's why I'm going to swear, I will always put my life on the line to protect you. As of now, your safety is first priority."

"We've traveled across states," Scary whined. "We've ran and ran and we've gotten nowhere. Why?"

Germani wiped the tears out of her brother's eyes. "I told you where we're headed. When we get there, it won't matter if they find us. We'll be able to survive, again and again and again..." she trailed off, her brown eyes looking up into the sky. _Happy Tree Town. _The most horrific town in the universe, but no matter what happened or how you died, you would live again and again. It's exactly what they needed. The answer.

"I think that place is a load of garbage," Scary hissed. "Happy Tree Town doesn't exist, sis. Admit it, we're gonna die!"

"We are not gonna die!" Germani said roughly. "Not if we keep trying. Didn't school teach you better than this?"

Scary's eyes flared, then he let out a weary sigh. "I...I guess you're right."

Germani smacked a bug off her arm, then wiped her light brown hand on her ragged, hot pink t-shirt. "Of course. I was in the black ops." she grinned. "Now, the berries."

Scary nodded, then turned around and began shoving berries in his mouth.

"Take you time," Germani mumbled before following suit after Scary.

o0o0o0o

After breakfast was over the two headed down a small dirt path that they were extremely pleased to find.

"A dirt path means civilization nearby!" Scary had pointed out, excited at his discovery. "I learned that at school!"

Germani smiled. It had always pleased her that her brother had taken it upon himself to take extra geology classes after school.

It wasn't long before the sun began to beat down on the duo, and Scary was finally giving up.

"Germani," Scary whimpered. "My feet hurt, my pockets are all wet, the mud is starting to dry, I'm hot and I'm itchy. I wanna lay down."

"I can understand why you're hot," Germani panted, wiping sweat off her forehead. "It's blazing out here. Take that sweater off."

"NO!" Scary suddenly shrieked. "I-I can't! I don't wanna-let's just go find some shade!"

Germani gave her brother a shocked stare. What was with the urgency in his voice? Was he shy about his body? She shrugged it off. "Alright, keep that on. But if it gets too hot, you'd BETTER let me know right THEN."

She emphasized her words with a serious glare. Scary shrugged and ran off to a large oak nearby. The shade there looked pretty decent.

Once the two settled down, Germani noticed that her feet _did _ache. "Maybe we should nap here."

Scary jumped with surprise, then settled back down. "Yeah."

Germani closed her eyes. _Scary sure is acting strange..._

**Scary and Germani are NOT mine, I'll clear that up now. They belong to Scarlet . Creed, (take out the spaces) m'kay? Please review or my inspiration is gonna dry up like moss in the desert ._.**


	3. Happy Tree Town

I stood straight, clad in black clothing and holding more weapons than one could count. I always was the unruly black op, I never let anyone tell me what to do without a good reason. Sure, I had to act submissive to get in, but that's not me. I take charge, and I don't give a damn what you think.

I'm in the secret base right now, and I just happened to be strolling around, when-scratch that. I was spying. The general and the sergeant were talking about something in hushed voices, and I had to find out what was going on. Everyone knew, including me, that my whole career was at risk, thanks to my dominant behavior. What if my commanders were talking about me, eh? So, I stood straight, clad in black clothing and holding more weapons than one could count, right outside the door where conversation was taking place.

"She's too unpredictable. I swear, if I the president had no say in this whole operation, Germani would've been gone," The voice of the general hissed.

"Look, I know what the rumors are. But Germani is a loyal fighter, she's not a traitor." My sergeant said. A note of pride rang in his voice when he said,"Not to mention, she's the best thing we've got, Sir."

"She can easily be replaced. You've forgotten Weapon X-109?"

"The weapon has a name, Sir."

"Names are unnecessary. Right now, you decide. Do you take Germani with us to the next mission?" The general spat.

"Yes."

"As you wish," The general muttered darkly. "But you'll regret it."

o0o0o0o

"Hey, little sister, get up!"

Germani blinked awake, her back ached like hell. She couldn't believe she had actually fallen asleep against the oak, and dreamt about her base. It pained her a little to hear the sergeant's voice again in a distant memory. She shook her head, dirty brown hair slapping the bark. "Unh...right." She stood up and stretched, her fists knocked against the tree when she tilted backwards. Her yawn sliced the quiet, early evening air. "Th-thanks Scary," she yawned. "But don't call me little sister. You know I'm the eldest."

"If it gets on your nerves, I'll stop." Scary mumbled, scratching the back of his neck. Tufts of dirty red hair stuck out, and Germani instinctively reached out to smooth it.

Scary beat her, he spat on his hands and ran them over his head. "Ugh, this is disgusting. I wanna leave."

Germani grabbed hold of her left leg and pulled it back. "Right. Let's get going."

The two began trekking down the path again, the trees eventually began to thin out.

Little did they know, they were being tracked by the assassins themselves.

o0o0o0o

"Shit!"

"Scary, watch your language!" Germani hissed.

There was a terrible storm going on as the evening settled in, all chances of food vanished with the heat of the day. They ate a few berries earlier, but it was almost a waste of time. Lightning clapped overhead, and a raging roll of thunder followed. Wind lashed at their ragged clothing, and the rain pounded on their thin frames.

"I think I have a legit reason to swear!" Scary yelled over the next blast of thunder.

Germani flinched as the wind slapped a branch full in her face. She did her best to shake it off with pride and fixed an angry glare at her brother. "I don't care if a tornado's coming, I don't want to hear that come out of your mouth! I taught you better!"

The wind suddenly began roaring, and the trees lashed as more lightning and thunder exploded in the sky. Scary let out a cry of fear as lightning struck a tree nearby and exploded into flames.

"RUN!" Germani screamed, but she might as well have saved her breath as she picked up Scary on her back.

Germani's breath was reduced to ragged gasps as she jumped over fallen logs, trampled discarded sticks and slid through pits of mud. The rain began pouring so hard it became difficult to see anything in the darkness. But Germani kept running.

"Germani!" Scary's terrified screech was barely heard over the roar of thunder.

Suddenly something sharp drove itself into the brunette's neck. Germani gasped as the item injected fluids into her veins, and she felt her senses fog.

Germani collapsed, Scary landing in a heap beside her. Her sight went black and the storm's raging winds dimmed to silence.

o0o0o0o

Germani blinked awake, her brain swam and she quickly closed them again. _Ugh...where am I?_

The ground beneath her felt soft. Way too soft. Her eyes popped open and she sat up, ignoring her pounding headache. _A couch? Am I back home? _Nah, her parents weren't into purple. Glancing around, she saw that she was in an almost dome-shaped room, with white walls and wood flooring, another purple sofa nearby, a TV with an HD Converter or something, and blankets strewn everywhere. Definitely not her house. Her her little brother made it a point to-

Scary.

"Oh my gosh!" Germani shrieked. "Scary! Scary, where are you!"

A soft chuckle floated into her ears as a young teenager entered the room. Her skin was a soft, caramel color, she had dazzling blue eyes that matched her shining head of short blue hair which was topped by a blue santa hat with blue fox ears poking out of it. She wore a dark blue tank top with some blue skinny jeans, and poking out of those was a thick blue fox tail. Beside the stranger was Scary, who was wearing a slightly-to-large red sweater with khakis and black sneakers. But what surprised Germani most of all was-

"Germani, I've got ears! Red ones, too!" Scary turned around and wiggled his backside. "And I've also got a fluffy red tail! So cute! Kirimi says I'm a little bear! But what's awesome is that these things match my hair!"

The fox/human thing gave Germani a wide smile which wasn't returned.

"Where am I?" Germani demanded, leaping to her feet. "Who are you?"

The fox/human looked taken aback. "Oh, geez, aren't we bad at greetings?" She reached her hand out to shake, tail twitching. "I'm Kirimi, pleasure to meet you. You and little Scares here are brother and sister?"

Germani smacked the hand away. "Yeah, and don't call him Scares. I do that."

Kirimi ignored the cutting remark. " Cool, I can tell you're related. You've both got bear ears."

Germani paled. "I-I've g-got..."

"As for where you are," Kirimi clapped her hands together. "This is Happy Tree Town. Welcome!"

Germani fainted.

**Thanks for reading another chapter of Now or Never! As you can tell, this is humanized, but when I say humanized I mean anime-ized. Remember, I need your OCs! Don't be afraid to submit them! They are badly needed for upcoming chapters! Also, review!**


	4. Kirimi's House and MMOC's

_Is she alright?_

_The damned traitor, of course she is._

_Shouldn't we help her?_

_Please. She betrayed us. Germani must die._

Germani blinked awake, then shut her eyes again at the confusion swimming in her brain. She just two dreams in one night: one about meeting some freak named Kirimi with fox tails and Happy Tree Town, and then another about an echo from her past. She let out a soft sigh and, eyes still closed, sat up and reached for the needle in her neck. Instead of a needle, however, what lay in its place was a cottony bandage.

Her eyes flew open and she nearly fainted again. She was still in the dome-shaped room, with blankets strewn everywhere, and back on the couch. The storm seemed to have faded, and weak sunlight pierced the white drapes with warmth. Germani felt that she still had on her dirty clothes and shoes, to her dismay. And then she remembered.

Happy Tree Town.

Ears.

Her hand flew up to her head where she came in contact with the brown fluffy things on her head. Wow, they were soft, and as Germani rubbed them she felt a light tickling sensation and the sound of friction echoed in her ears. She giggled a little. It was pretty cool. Then she decided to pull on them and see what happened.

"C'mon, sis, just admit it!" Scary's voice erupted by her right ear. "They're your ears! And they match your hair too!"

Germani let out a small shriek despite her training. She grinned deviously and pulled Scary onto the couch, flipped so that she was on top of him and began toying with his cherry-red ears. Scary let out little squeals of laughter as he tried to slap his sister's hands away. "What did I tell you?" Germani crowed, her little brother's cheer greatly affecting her mood. "I told you we would make it!"

A sudden vibe pulsed from Scary, and it wasn't a good one. Germani stopped, bewilderment on her face. "Scary...you okay?"

Scary stopped smiling. "Huh? Yeah, of course!"

Germani shrugged it off, pulling Scary to his feet. "Righty then. Hey, how'd you get so clean?"

The young boy no longer had stains of mud and such on his face like he did yesterday, instead there was sparkling dark skin. "Kirimi told me how to run a bath, then she left so she wouldn't see me."

Germani paled. "T-told you? How?"

"Well, she took me to the bathroom, left, closed the door, and then told me which handles to use to turn on the water." Scary listed. "And then when I said I was done, she came back to the door but left it closed, then told me to get dressed and drain the tub."

Germani let out a little sigh of relief. _How could I think this girl would do anything perverted? Maybe because it's the whole fox body parts thing. Well, then again, me and my little brother now have bear ears._

"So...where's Kirimi now?" Germani asked, completely relaxed.

"Making breakfast. The kitchen's over there," Scary pointed at the doorway Kirimi came through yesterday.

"I don't smell anything...whatever. How'd you sleep?" Germani said, but inside she thought,_ where did you sleep?_

Scary shrugged. "I think I was in her bed, but she was somewhere else. I last saw her in the kitchen, on the table. So I assumed she was making breakfast. But then, why would you need a blanket on you while you cook?"

Germani paled. "Scares...I think Kirimi was sleeping there since you had her bed."

"On a table?" Scary raised an eyebrow.

The brunette shrugged. "She did seem a little off."

"It's the fox tail, right?" Scary accused.

"No," Germani answered honestly. That wasn't all that seemed off. Just something about her said so.

"Should we go wake her up?" Scary asked. Germani nodded. "We should. Something might be up."

Scary rolled his eyes. "Something's always up with you."

Germani jumped to her feet, ignoring the raging itch of filth in her clothing. "You'd best believe it."

o0o0o0o

"What...are you doing in my bedroom?" Kirimi mumbled when Germani shook her awake.

Scary blinked. "Uh...this isn't your bedroom. This is the kitchen, Kirimi. You're on the table."

Germani was about to smack the fox when something suddenly rattled her brain. Kirimi's eyes... they weren't shining now, they were dull and empty, her pupil a small spot now. The look was effing scary (no pun intended), it looked like she was in a straight up daze, a walking dream. But...her eyes made her look dead, too.

"K-Kirimi, you okay?" Germani choked.

The teenager yawned and stretched. "Hmm? Yeah. I'm back to normal now."

Scary chuckled but Germani let out a tiny squeak of fear. _Back to normal? What does that mean? Is she crazy? _Crazy people didn't suite Germani. She never knew when someone would snap and attempt to murder her.

"Ugh, that sounds totally off!" kirimi blinked, and when she did her eyes regained their shine. "I'm so sorry. I think I have some explaining to do."

The blue-haired girl hopped off the table and pulled out three chairs, seating herself in one. "Sit," she smiled.

Scary almost leapt into a seat but Germani stopped him. "No thanks," she growled.

Kirimi let out a sigh. "So hostile...whatever. I'm sure there a few things you'd like to know."

Scary grinned. "Yeah. Do you have a little brother? Or an older one? Can I see him?"

Germani paled. She didn't know how this girl might react to Scary's...preferences. She didn't mind herself, but this fox thing might not agree.

"No, I'm sorry." Kirimi said gently. "If I did. I'm sure he would've been pleased to meet you."

Scary blushed.

Germani waved a hand. "Alright, enough. I've got some questions for you, _Kirimi. _How'd you find us? Why did you take us here? What are your motives? Who are you working for?"

Kirimi was oblivious to the sharp accusations in the brunette's voice. "I was trying to find the library when I came across you. I brought you here because your little brother Scary was screaming at a bunch of people who were surrounding you. My motives? None! I just wanted to be kind. I couldn't ever leave someone to die or be hurt. And I work for Handy in construction."

Germani blinked. "Trying to find the library? In the dead of night in the _woods?_"

"I wasn't normal at that moment." Kirimi said. "I suffer from hallucinations. I really thought I was still in the town that night, but I came to when I tripped over a branch. That's when I saw you guys. And I was all like, wow, humans!"

Germani flinched. _So she hallucinates...that's why she was sleeping on the table. _"B-but you're human, too!"

Scary suddenly spoke up. "No, we're not! Well, kinda. Kirimi said we're Happy Friends! That means we're all part animal now!"

Kirimi smiled. "We're Tree Friends, Scary. And this is Happy Tree Town. But, I have one question," Kirimi turned her attention back to Germani. "Why would you want to come here? I mean...do you know what..goes on here?"

"Yeah," Germani huffed. "If we die, we come back to life the next day."

"If? _IF? _You mean, WHEN. This place is cursed, Germani," Kirimi warned. "There's no escaping death here. You die on a daily basis. OCs, MMOCs, EVERYONE! And once you're here, that's it. You're doomed to stay here forever."

"OCs?" Germani stammered. "MMOCs? What are those?"

"Okay, I think you might wanna sit down now." Kirimi said. Scary was glad to comply, and Germani followed more slowly.

"You see, you're not really part of The Plot for Happy Tree Friends. You're a fan-based character for the MMOCs." Kirimi started. "That makes you an OC, Original Character. The MMOCs are Mondo Media Original Characters, the characters that started Happy Tree Friends and actually appeared in The Plot."

"The Plot?" Germani tried to take this all in. "Mondo Media?"

"Mondo Media created Happy Tree Friends, a show, but our reality, where AU creatures watch the MMOCs die again and again." Kirimi said. "The three of us are OCs, so we don't actually appear in The Show, a.k.a. The Plot. But Mondo Media suddenly stopped Happy Tree Friends production, so the MMOCs and OCs are now all doomed to suffer forever."

Scary looked like he was about to explode with confusion. "So...we don't exist?"

"Not in The Plot. But here, you do."

"And...where is here?" Germani blinked.

"Happy Tree Town, of course." Kirimi suddenly stood up. "Now, who wants bacon and eggs?"

"But-" Germani was cut off by an excited shriek of 'ME!' from Scary, and the blue fox strolled over to the fridge to bring out the food.

Germani decided to let it go, for now. But there was something Kirimi was not telling her and the brunette bear/human was going to do her damnedest to find out.

****Thanks for reading another chapter of Now or Never. Yes, I did put my OC Kirimi in here because...she's my friggin' OC. Why not.****

*****PLEASE READ THIS! IT'S IMPORTANT!*****

**I plan on putting YOUR OCs in the next chapter or after, I just need to introduce Germani and Scary to everybody. I only need a few more OCs, and I need to know if you're willing to have yours die. If you already submitted an OC, please PM me about your OCs death-or-no-death decision. Also, let me know their skin color.**

**I'm getting sick of the letters O and C now, so I'm just gonna leave that there. REVIEW!**


	5. That Blasted Truck

Germani sat in front of her plate of food, ten minutes later, eyeing it suspiciously. The eggs and bacon looked normal enough but... what if Kirimi added something that wasn't supposed to be there? Scary didn't seem to care what he ate, and Germani couldn't blame him. She watched as her younger brother scarfed down the scrambled eggs and bacon, Kirimi following less slowly.

"So..." Kirimi mumbled through a mouthful of food. She swallowed. "Why were you in the woods, anyway?"

Germani narrowed her eyes. "None of your business."

"There are some assassins after me and my sister!" Scary suddenly shouted. "Sister said that if we came here then we-" Germani cut her brother off by slapping her palm onto his mouth. "Shut up!" she hissed.

Kirimi flinched. "You know, you can tell me-"

_"WARERA GA,_

_SHITENNOU!_

_TSUCHI~_

_MIZU~_

_MAIAGA-"_** (1)**

Germani and Scary's eyebrows raised at the music erupting from Kirimi's hat. The blue fox grinned shyly and pulled her phone off her head, answering it with a mumbled '_I knew I put it there'_

"Hello? Oh hey, Yuki! Hm? Oh fine, Blizzard. Yeah. Of course you can...uh-huh. No, I'm not alone. I've got friends here. No it's not a boyfriend. When? Alright. See you later." Kirimi hung up the phone and turned her attention back to Germani and Scary, who were sitting silently.

"You know, it's not polite to listen to people's conversations." Kirimi pointed out sweetly.

"Who's Blizzard?" Germani and Scary asked at the same time, though Scary was asking for a completely different reason. Kirimi sighed and smiled.

"Blizzard is my cousin from out in Greenland. Her nickname is Yuki, but apparently I can't call her that yet." Kirimi shrugged. "I guess she got tired of Greenland, so she wants to visit me and see if she likes Happy Tree Town."

"Isn't Greenland that stupidly cold place that should really be called Iceland?" Scary asked, curiosity sparkling in his eyes. Germani nodded. "Yeah, I had to go there before on a secret mission."

"Mission?" Kirimi squeaked, and Germani groaned inwardly. "What are you, some sort of spy? FBI agent?"

_Might as well be honest before this idiot comes up with some wild story. "_You could say that." Germani muttered darkly. "I'm a black op. What's it to ya?"

Scary hissed. "Don't be so mean. She works for the government!" Scary told Kirimi.

The blue fox-human nodded. "Interesting. Is that why you were surrounded in the woods? That's odd, because outsiders don't usually go looking for this place."

"Listen," Germani suddenly snapped. "I'm itchy, dirty and uncomfortable. Can I eat after I've cleaned myself?"

Kirimi was taken aback by the sudden sharpness in her voice. "T-the bathroom? Of course...Go in the living room,up the stairs and to the right."

Germani stood up and left the room, leaving the red bear and blue fox in silent surprise.

o0o0o0o

Germani ruffled her hair in the white towel, then squeezed the water out of her ear fur. She wrapped it around herself and picked up her bedraggled clothing. _Oh shit! _She realized. _What am I gonna wear!_

Germani looked at the rags in her hand and couldn't suppress a disgusted scowl. _I have no choice, I've gotta wear it. Then she_ looked back at the tub where her newly- washed underclothes were drying out. But she needed to get dressed NOW, and that's when she decided to use Kirim's hair dryer.

o0o0o0o

Kirimi sat in the kitchen with Germani as the bear chomped down her slightly-cold scrambled eggs and bacon. Germani did have to admit, the fox was a good cook, but that didn't mean she was forgiven yet for...for...

_I don't know. She's just weird._

Germani scooped another fork-full of eggs in her mouth, savoring the delicious taste of the best food she's had in days. Scary was out in the lawn, playing with one of Kirimi's baseballs while the fox herself was just...sitting there.

Germani finished her food and uttered a low thanks, feeling a serious blow to her pride. She picked up the dishes and started towards the sink before Kirimi reached out to stop her.

"Hey, I'll do it!" The fox cried. "You're my guest!"

"I can wash my own dishes, thanks." Germani hissed, glaring at Kirimi. Did this fox think she was stupid? Who did she think she was, acting all snobby and washing dishes. To hell with that.

But Kirimi looked genuinely hurt. "I...sorry."

Awkward silence.

After the dishes were washed Kirimi mumbled that she'd like to come outside, if Germani said it was okay. Germani was taken aback at how she had cut the poor fox. As they opened the door to face the bright sun and warm winds (Germani found it odd that the season seemed to have changed overnight) when all of a sudden a piercing shriek split the air.

"GEMANI!"

A tow truck screeched out of control off the road and bumped along the grass, a terrified beaver/human in the vehicle. Scary was frozen with fear, looking like a deer caught in headlights.

"My, my," Kirimi mumbled, and Germani furiously hit her in the face before jumping out into the grass. "SCARYYYYY!" But it was too late.

**SCRUNCH.**

o0o0o0o

Germani sat sobbing outside in the waiting room, while Kirimi stood nearby explaining to the nurse that her bruise was not serious and totally deserved. The blue fox was eventually dragged away for treatment and Germani was glad for the silence. Her brother...dead. And the culprit had the nerve to sit nearby, looking slightly nervous. Only slightly. Germani knew that if she had run someone over, she would be shitting bricks. Not in a good way, either.

"Scary..." Germani moaned before sobbing into her palms again.

"Scary's gonna be alright," The beaver/human murmured.

Germani leapt to her feet, screaming with rage. "ALRIGHT? _ALRIGHT? _HOW THE FUCK WOULD _YOU_ KNOW? _YOU_ RAN MY LITTLE BROTHER OVER WITH _YOUR_ STUPID TRUCK! AND DON'T ACT LIKE _YOU_ CAN JUST SIT THERE ALL CALM, WHAT THE FUCK WERE _YOU_ DOING DRIVING ANYWAY!"

The beaver/human flinched as Germani shot lightning glares at the stubs that should be arms. "My name is Handy," The beaver muttered darkly. "And-"

"Oh that's _REAL _funny!" Germani spat viciously as a nurse sat her down and began dabbing her forehead with a damp cloth. She smacked the nurse away. "Your name's Handy and you have no hands. Fucking comical."

Handy glared. "Look, I didn't mean to run him over! You act like you'll never see him again!"

" I _WON'T_, YOU LITTLE BASTARD!" Germani screamed, on her feet again. "HIS INSIDES WERE SPEWED ALL OVER THE STREET! HOW COULD YOU-"

Suddenly a very stupid man with bright blue hair sporting antlers stepped into the waiting room. "Miss, I must ask you to be quiet," The moose/human said. Germani noticed his eyes weren't...focused. "If you keep shouting, your brother won't get to sleep anytime soon, and he needs it for recovery."

"R-recovery!" Germani spluttered. "But he was torn to shreds! How-"

And then she remembered. In Happy Tree Town, you always come back to life. As the moose/human left, Germani cast a guilty glance at Handy.

"Now who's the little bastard who wouldn't know and doesn't deserve to drive?" Handy crowed.

"Oh my gosh," Germani choked. "I am so sorry. My brother means the world to me, I just..."

Handy shrugged her off. "That's okay, I can tell you're not from here. Your clothes are a mess."

Germani blushed as she realized what her clothes might've said to her recent rant. "I...I must've looked like a crazy homeless person."

"Aren't you?"

"You little-"

Suddenly Kirimi walked into the room, a very pissed expression on her face. Also on her face was a ridiculous looking bandage. Germani and Handy couldn't help but let out tiny spurts of laughter.

"Shut it, Hand-less!" Kirimi raged at the beaver. "And you too, Germani!"

The two stopped for a second. Then they exchanged glances and exploded into wild fits of laughter, bodies shaking with mirth. Kirimi glared at them both. "It's not funny! Germani almost smashed my jaw!"

The bear and beaver finally almed down, sinking into their chairs with exhaustion. "Wow..haha...thanks for the laugh, Kirimi." Handy gasped.

"If you don't shut up your arms aren't going to be the only two things missing." Kirimi threatened.

Handy silenced himself immediately.

The moose/human came back into the lobby, holding a burger with lots of...grease. "Germani?"

"Right here," Germani said.

"Your brother will be good as new tomorrow, we have Doctor Sniffles work on him," The Moose said. "I Doctor Lumpy, I be the one you come to when someone is all jacked up."

Germani blinked. "Erm..thanks. I'll be back tomorrow."

"Alrighty then!" turned around and took a huge bite out of his horribly greasy burger.

Germani let out a sigh. "I'm glad this Sniffles person is fixing my brother and not...him."

Handy nodded. "Well, it was a pleasure to meet you." He turned to leave before Germani stopped him.

"Wait!" she said, and Handy turned around. "Erm...how would you like to come back with me and Kirimi when Scary recovers? I'm sure he's like to..meet you."

Handy grinned. "Great! Thanks!"

The beaver left, and Kirimi smiled. "Making friends?"

"Nah," Germani said. "It's mandatory that Scary sees who caused his first death."

Kirimi shrugged. "Sure. But I need to do something about your clothes."

Germani grimaced.

"I don't mean it like that. What I'm trying to say is, how about we go shopping this weekend after Scary recovers?"

Germani looked up. "Really? Thanks!"

**Lame ending to this chapter, please dn't kill me X3 I just thought it was getting too long.**

**(1) This is from the song for Four Lords of the Elements. I just had to.**

**I know I said that I would introduce OCs soon, but I just need to get Germani and Scary introduced, kay? And Blizzard is also my OC, who'll be showing up in the next chappie. YOUR OCs (which I'm still accepting)are needed for a much more important reason, so don't get all rage-reviewing at me ._.'**

**Please review? I NEED inspiration! **


	6. Too Much In a Day

To say that Germani was nervous is an understatement. She was _extremely _nervous. Here she stood the same day outside the hospital with Handy and Kirimi flanking her sides and insisting that she accept a ride home from the beaver. The mid-afternoon heat was calmed by the plentiful amount of shade offered by the trees that lined the parking lot, and the sky was a bright, clear blue. Germani had a hard time telling if it was Summer or Spring. But, back to the car issue.

"That was just a glitch with your brother! You'll be safe!" Handy promised. "It was just part of The Plot!"

Kirimi nodded her head, santa hat bobbing cheerfully. "It's even better since I'll be driving! C'mon, don't be such a a baby!" Germani shot the fox a withering glance. "I am _not_ being a baby," the brunette argued. "It's normal to fear for your life when you're surrounded by-"

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!" Two identical voices sliced the mid-afternoon air and the three Tree Friends jumped in surprise. Two boys suddenly jumped in front of the three, and Germani let out a small shriek at what she saw. It was impossible, but she knew that was a lie. Of course it was possible, but _still_...

They were exactly alike. They wore identical trench coats, they had identical haircuts, they had identical evil grins and identical narrowed eyes. Their hair was identically dark green, along with their eyes, ears and ringed tails. Their skin was identically pale, and they were both standing in the exact same position. The only thing that was different was that one wore a fedora while the other had no hat at all. They both let out an evil snicker in unison, then pulled out a metal bat each, also in unison.

"I'm Lifty," The hat-less raccoon said.

"I'm Shifty," The fedora-wearing raccoon said.

"Give us your money,"

"Or possessions,"

"And we promise not to beat the shit out of you!" The two raccoons spoke the same sentence at that moment and raised their weapons.

"You shit-heads," Handy spat. "Why don't you go play in a meat processor?"

"We did-" Lifty started.

"-that yesterday." Shifty finished.

Kirimi shook her head. "Honestly, you guys. Don't you ever get tired of robbing people only to get beat to death or impaled by something?"

Lifty and Shifty shrugged in unison, which greatly irritated Germani. "It's our job," they said at the same time. "Now do you have any money or no?"

Kirimi shrugged. "I don't know why you even bother to try robbing me anymore," she scowled at them. "You know I can't keep track of anything." The raccoons looked to Handy, who glared at them. "I can't carry anything, remember?"

The raccoons groaned. "Hmph. We'll get you two, just wait."

Now Germani didn't like being ignored. "Hey, you two bastards! What about me!" She stomped her raggedy sneaker down on the white sidewalk.

Kirimi and Handy shot her a glance that said, _Shut the hell up! _Germani ignored it and stared fiercely at the raccoons, who turned around and eyed her with identical wicked amusement on their horribly identical faces.

"_You_? What-"

"Could we-"

"Possibly steal-"

"From you?" They laughed viciously at her, and Germani felt her temper rising. "Hey," Shifty gasped to his twin who was doubled over with laughter. "Perhaps we could steal-"

"The clothes off her back?" Lifty choked out. "Nah, we're not that desperate." The two obnoxious males exploded into more fits of laughter, dropping their bats with a metallic thud. Kirimi tensed and Handy tried to pull Germani away, muttering, "They're not worth it..."

But the two raccoons had reminded her of the condition of her clothes, which she had _just _began to get used to. Now they itched, smelled and bothered her even more than before. Not only that, her brother just died. Germani was not in the mood to take shit from _anybody, _let alone two 'coons with such irritating behavior. Without a word, Germani slid forward and stomped the bat into the air, which she caught and held in a sword-like position in front of her. The raccoons stopped laughing to pause at what they were presented with, confusion flickering in their eyes.

"Hey, put that-"

"Bat down, you-"

"Could hurt-"

"Somebody!" The raccoons exclaimed, fear and anger lighting up their faces. They let out identical shrieks of terror as Germani forcefully swung the bat at their heads, and the two barely ducked in time,Shifty's fedora nearly flying off with the breeze the bat made. The raccoons scrambled to their arms and legs and barely dodged another blow from Germani. The bat hit the sidewalk with a loud cracking noise, with the metallic shrill ringing in the Tree Friend's ears.

"Germani, stop!" Kirimi cried.

Germani looked back at the fox and beaver, rage in her eyes. "What, and let these two bastards get away? I don't think so."

Suddenly the bear received a lightning kick to the face. The foot collided with her jaw and Germani was flung several feet to the side into the grass. She coughed out some blood from her mouth and lifted her head to find the raccoons running away screaming, Shifty clutching his fedora to keep it on his head. Germani jumped to her feet, head spinning with her recent injury. "Did you see that!" she raged, getting ready to charge after the twins. "They kicked me in the face!"

Suddenly a hand brushed her arm off, not very softly, might I add. Germani yanked her arm away, ready to give this person a piece of her mind and found herself face-to-face with a ghost. Germani screamed and jumped back a few feet, stumbling into Handy's stumps.

"Oh, Blizzard!" Kirimi greeted tersely. "You should know better than to go flying out of trees kicking people in the face!"

The "ghost" named Blizzard shrugged. "Those poor raccoons were about to die. I had to save them, right little cousin?" Blizzard tossed her glaringly white short head of hair, and Germani was almost certain that the sun glinted off of the strands for a second. "Besides, you know how I am. Formal is not my thing."

Germani could swear her eyes were going to burn out of her sockets if she looked at this girl any longer. Evidently Blizzard was a fox, but her hair,ears and tail were painfully white. Her skin was also ghostly pale, she looked like she was made of freakin' _snow. _The only exception was her gray eyes and black shirt, skinny jeans and sneakers.

Blizzard caught Germani's staring. "See something you like?"

Germani blushed angrily. "Hell no! I don't go that way!" Handy shot Germani a confused glance, and Kirimi just sighed. Blizzard grinned slyly. "No worries, bear. I don't either. But can you tell me how you know my cousin here?"

Kirimi frowned. "I found her in the woods."

Blizzard blinked. "Like a stray?"

"No!" Germani flashed. "Shut the hell up!"

Handy flinched. "Germani..."

Blizzard waved her tail, striking more light into Germani's eyes. "I'm sorry. That came out totally wrong." The fox let out a small sigh. "What's your name, bear?"

Germani relaxed. _Why am I acting so rude? The 'stray' comment was uncalled for, but I have better control than that! _"My name's Germani. With an I."

"Woah, awesome name." Blizzard grinned. "Why don't I get to know you better, Germani? Take me to your house."

Handy let out a sigh and proceeded to his truck. "I'll be waiting!" he called, and Kirimi waved at him. Germani, however, was frozen with fear. "M-my house?"

"Yeah!" Blizzard said. "Where's your car?"

Germani's throat went dry. "I-"

"She's hanging with me for now," Kirimi said. "She just got here. She doesn't have a house yet."

"Ah, so we're both new!" Blizzard seemed only happier about this entire encounter. "So Kiri, looks like you're keeping two guests for who-knows-how-long!"

Kirimi nodded. "Before we go home, Germani and I are going shopping." Blizzard glanced at Germani's attire before nodding. "Cool," the white fox said. "Can I come?"

Kirimi looked to Germani, who shrugged. "Why not? Blizzard's cool."

Kirimi clapped her hands together and flounced towards the car. "All right! Let's go!"

Germani felt a hand ruffle her hair, and she ducked out from under it. Blizzard laughed and withdrew her hand. "You don't know me," the fox said. "Just be cool, okay?"

Before Germani could react the white fox dashed away. "What the hell is that supposed to mean...?" The bear murmured, then followed her more slowly.

o0o0o0o

When they arrived at Kirimi's house, Handy bid them a good night and sped off into the darkness. Kirimi sighed as her cousin and guest caught sight of the house.

"A-a boulder?" Germani choked.

"With branches attached to it!" Blizzard spat.

Kirimi shrugged, her head hangign. "When I'm hallucinating, it looks like a Tree Home. I'm sorry."

"Hey," Germani suddenly felt guilty about her reaction to the boulder..thing. "A house is a house."

Kirimi shot Germani a grateful glance.

Kirimi kicked the door to her house open, dropping the monstrous pile of shopping bags to the floor. The sky was now stained with orange and purple, evening was fading into night. Blizzard strolled in the house, stepping delicately over the bags and began to pick them up. Germani walked in last, closing the door behind her so that Kirimi could lock it.

Blizzard placed the bags onto the wood coffee table with a blanket on top of it, then flung herself onto the couch and stretched luxuriously. "Ahhhh..." The white fox shut her eyes and smiled sleepily. "G'night, you two."

"Good night?" Kirimi exclaimed. "It's only eight o' clock! I haven't even made dinner!"

Germani couldn't help but agree with the albino. She was tired as hell between showing up in Happy Tree Town, watching Scary get killed, screaming at Handy, nearly getting robbed, nearly committing her first murder, and then getting kicked in the face by Blizzard. The brown bear badly needed sleep. "That's alright, Kirimi," Germani yawned, settling down on her stomach on the other purple couch. "Just go to bed..."

"Alrighty," Kirimi mumbled. Germani suddenly noticed that her eyes weren't focused, they were dead-looking again. The bear watched in frightened amazement as Kirimi climbed on top of the TV, curled up on it and pulled the blanket over her. Soon both foxes were dead asleep.

Germani sighed. "Might as well sleep with them, too." When she closed her eyes, her thoughts strayed to her precious little brother. He may be dead, but...she'd see him again. She smiled as she pictured him racing towards her in a hospital shirt, red ears flouncing cutely. She imagined how he would react to his re-birth, talking on and on about his experience. She imagined how he would talk to his killer. Scary would be understanding, considering Handy's condition. Germani grinned, that was her little brother: strong and adorable and smart. Germani relaxed as she felt her mind slip into unconsciousness...

o0o0o0o

"Target has been spotted," A dark gray-haired rabbit-man was perched in a tree, his sniper rifle aimed carefully at the window of Kirimi's home. Suddenly a shadow crossed it, and shadow looked exactly like Germani. The bear zeroed in. Right...there...aiming...

He pulled the trigger and the window exploded in a shatter of glass. "Good job," A voice said, and the rabbit stood up.

"It's only practice, Nightmare," The rabbit said, eyeing the fake house with disdain.

"Sure, Misuto," Nightmare said smoothly as assassins began to take apart the false home and pulled away the robotic Germani-shaped robot. "But if you're this good with practice, I can't wait to see how you do for the real thing."

Misuto paused. "You know I can work the weapons. Let me do this alone."

Ah ah, I can't let you do that." Nightmare chuckled darkly. "We were all sent to obliterate Germani, and so all of us will participate."

"But Nightmare-" Misuto whined.

"As a matter of fact," Nightmare hissed, suddenly agitated. "We don't need you, Misuto. I'm sick of hearing your bitching about promotions and shit."

Misuto glared at his leader. "Look, not everyone can act all high and mighty because they're the black-op's pet-"

"You never made it here." Nightmare suddenly hissed, shadows stretching across his concealed form. "You were killed in a freak car accident on the way. Good bye, Misuto."

"N-NO!" But it was too late, a blinding series of flashing silver lit up the night as Misuto began falling to pieces, blood spraying everywhere. Nightmare finally ceased his slashing, tucking the swords into his pants.

"Germani..." Nightmare murmured. "Dearest Germani..."

**Before you ask, Misuto was some random character I made up at the last second. He does not exist. He was temporary. However Nightmare is one of the main characters. LAST CHANCE TO SUBMIT YOUR OCs! I will tell you now, they are the assassins. Some of your OCs might change their mind, however. Please review and tell me if I did something wrong...I don't know, just anything wrong. Thanks ^_^ **

**By the way, this is the longest chapter I have ever written O_O Two thousand four hundred something.**

**This Author's note was long enough...REVIEW! AND SUBMIT YOUR OCs BEFORE IT'S TOO LATE!**


	7. Let's Just GO!

**Oddly enough, reviews stopped rolling it after 11. No prob, just enjoy the story ^_^**

"Hey, Germani."

_I looked up into the eyes of a young male. He looks like he may be somewhere around fourteen, and his green eyes are kind and calm. An army beret rests on his head of shining green heir, and his army jacket fits snugly on him from what I can tell._

_'Hey,' I say to him._

_I get no response, but the boy tilts his head a little, small smile frozen on his lips. The boy is cute, no doubt, but...something about him seems different. I figured all Tree Friends were weird in some way like Kirimi with her schizophrenia or Blizzard with that abusive nature of hers, but I can tell there's something this boy is hiding. And I don't like it. _

"Gemani?"

"She's not waking up."

_Suddenly the boy frowns at me. Rage lights his face and his pupils turn a harsh yellow color. Sharp teeth sprout from his gums and flames erupt behind him like a battle scene._

"Ger-mani. Geeermaniiiiii..."

"Germani. Dammit, what's wrong with her. Shake her some."

_Explosions and screams fill my ears as blinding lights and gunshots suddenly erupted around us. My eyes widen in terror as the boy pulls out a bowie knife and points it at me._

"It's not working."

"Ohmygosh-is she dead!"

_The boy lunges and I barely dodge, earning a sharp slice of pain as the tip of the knife made its mark. The boy snarls and spins back at me, knife and eyes glinting dangerously alike._

"Nah, you can see her breathing."

"True...how could someone just fall down and die in the middle of the library?"

_I drop down to the left as the knife thrust into the air my chest occupied a second ago. Another explosion erupted and my bear ears shrieked with pain._

"..."

"What?"

"Kirimi, go lie down."

_Finally, the green-haired bear-boy is upon me. 'Prepare to die, bitch!' I close my eyes, knowing the end is near as my legs suddenly felt like jelly and all legible thoughts escape my mind. All I can think of is Scary, my precious little brother._

_I'm sorry._

"Hi-YA!"

Germani let out a shriek as she was suddenly flung out of bed and sailed into the wall across the room. She hit the wall with a dull thud and crumpled to the ground, breathing heavily. A pair of freakishly white feat appear in her blurring field of vision.

"Whoops," a voice said. "Sorry. I didn't mean to fling ya _that _hard." Germani shakily propped herself up on her elbows to find herself at the feet of no other than Blizzard the Arctic fox. The brown bear let out a groan and tried to clear the swirling images.

Kirimi came stomping down the stairs, her eyes clearing. "Is she up!"

Blizzard shrugged. "I'd like to think so."

Gemani staggered to her feet but collapsed again. Her head was _pounding._ The bear seriously considered training again, such a small toss shouldn't have hurt that badly. "Yeah, I'm okay," The bear murmured. "I just...I just need some water."

"Water my ass," Blizzard laughed."It can wait. We've got to get Handy so we can go get Fear or whatever his name is from the hospital."

"Oh my gosh, you're right! Fe-I mean _Scary _heals today!" Germani shrieked, all of her tiredness evaporating. "We've gotta go! We've gotta move! Let's move!"

"B-but-" Kirimi started. "Don't you wanna eat? What about your-"

Germani pulled the bluette into a fierce hold. "Let's move move move move move move move MUH-WOOOOOVE!" **(1)**

Blizzard laughed again. "Now that's the type of energy I like." The arctic fox walked across the living room and reached into a box that certainly wasn't there earlier. She pulled a long thing out of it, which she strapped to her back.

Germani stared at the fox, who glared back. "What?"

"What's on your back?" Germani said.

"It's a nunya," Blizzard said impatiently. "You've heard that line before, I'm sure, so let's go!"

"WAIT!" Kirimi screamed. Both bear and fox stared in surprise, and Kirimi took a calming breath. "You two aren't going to welcome Scary back to life in your pajamas, are you?"

"B-but-" Germani started.

"Why not?" Blizzard whined.

Kirimi began pushing the two up into her room where their clothes were. "Handy's gonna be here in twenty minutes," The blue fox stated. "Take a bath, or at least wash up, and put your clothes on. I'll be cooking breakfast, which you will eat. THEN we can move move MUH-woooove."

Germani rolled her eyes. "Muh-wooove? Who says that?"

o0o0o0o

After Germani and Blizzard got dressed, the bear decided to take the time to admire her clothing. She had on a pair of gray skinny jeans and a blue top, wearing matching blue Converse. Blizzard was wearing her usual black attire, sword still strapped to her back. About two minutes later, Handy arrived and Kirimi presented her guests with a delicious looking plate of pancakes, sausage, fruit and waffles. But Germani was in no mood to eat, not when her entire body was tingling in anticipation. Oh, the questions she would ask. _Scary, did it hurt badly? Scary, what was it like in death? Scary, what was the first thing you saw when you woke up? _Germani was buzzing with excitement, longing for the rest of the group to _hurry the hell up and eat._

After a tantalizingly slow meal and dish-washing duty, Germani shot out the door, followed more slowly by Kirimi, Handy and Blizzard.

"C'mon c'mon c'mon c'mon!" Germani shrieked impatiently as the three carefully made their way down the sidewalk. "Let'sgolet'sgolet'sgolet'sgo!"

"Alright, alright!" Handy said, picking up the pace. When they finally reached Handy's truck, the orange-haired boy looked expectantly at the other three.

"I'll drive," Kirimi offered immediately.

"Hells no," Blizzard shot a pale arm in front of her cousin. "I may be in Happy Tree Town, but I still value my life just a _little _bit."

Handy shrugged, and Kirimi opened her mouth to argue. Germani, however, wasn't having that.

"JUST GET IN THE FUCKING CAR AND DRIVE!"

"Alright, damn!"

o0o0o0o

"SCARY!" Germani screamed.

"He's not here yet." Blizzard groaned. Handy suddenly looked a little shy to be soon confronted by his victim. Kirimi's eyes suddenly spaced out and she sat down by the doorway, staring intently at the floor.

Suddenly a sky-blue haired male entered the waiting room, his eyes hidden behind thick, bottle-nose glasses. He looked smart enough with his Doctor's coat fastened on correctly (unlike Dr. Lumpy's), i.d tag straight and clipboard held upside-up in hand. "I'm looking for Germani. Is she here?"

Blizzard lazily lifted a finger towards Germani. "That's her over-"

"YEAH, THAT'S ME!" Germani raced forward and slammed Blizzard out of the way. "How's my brother!"

Handy looked up and greeted the Doctor casually. "Sniffles. How are you?"

"Fine, thanks." The male, apparently Sniffles, replied. "Next time, ask me for surgery and not Lumpy in there the next time you and Petunia have any mishaps."

Sniffles didn't seem hostile at all, and Handy just rolled his eyes. "Sure."

"AHEM." Germani said rudely. "My brother? Please...?"

"Oh, of course. Sorry." Sniffles looked back towards a dark doorway. "SCARY! YOUR SISTER IS HERE!" Turning back to Germani, he offered her the clipboard. "Please sign here, and also here at the bottom, miss."

Germani took the pen with a shaky hand when suddenly she was tackled from the side. She screamed as she hit the floor, flailing at the giggling mass upon her.

"Germani! It's me!" The body said.

Germani looked up into the eyes of her little red-headed brother, who was wearing a long hospital gown. "Scares! You're alright!"

"Duh." Scary looked up to see who was in the room. "What the eff? Kirimi, who's that fox and that armless dude?"

"My name's Blizzard," Blizzard cut in before Kirimi could respond. "I'm Kirimi's cousin, but you can also call me Yuki."

Kirimi blanched. "WHAT! _He _can call you Yuki but your_ OWN _cousin can't?"

"No." Blizzard said bluntly. "Sorry, cuz. Maybe next time."

"Okay okay," Scary grinned. "What about the boy over there?"

"Oh-" Hnady suddenly blushed. _How could I have possibly ran this bundle of life over? I must have ruined him, aw damn!_ _If I tell him what I did, he might not forgive me! What will I DO? Everyone forgives me!_

"Hello?" Scary said. "HELLO? You okay?"

"I, um, it's-" Handy stammered. "I-my name's Handy. I um...I kinda ran you over with my truck yesterday, and well, you kinda...died."

Scary stared at the beaver so hard Handy flinched. Then, out of nowhere, he let out a shriek of excitement and raced forward to hug Handy.

"COOL! I died, but I'm alive, and you killed me, and your truck, and Blizzard, and Tree Friends, and OH COOL!" Scary shrieked. "You have TOOLS! I like this guy! I like him a lot!"

Handy looked quite shocked but also pleased at his random forgiveness. "Erm... so you don't hate me?"

"NO! I also like your tools." Scary still hadn't let go.

"Well, feel free to play with them any time!" Handy chuckled.

Blizzard grinned evilly and coughed into her hand. "HACKTCH... he can play with his tools."

Kirimi smacked her cousin's bleach-white hair and Germani blushed.

_Is it that obvious that my brother's gay? _Germani gulped.

**Heeeeeeeeeere's LEXIS! Review, please!**

**(1) I took that from The World Ends With You. Beat, Day 6 or 7.**


	8. New Home

**Very small reference in this chapter. See if you can find it. :D**

Back outside the hospital, the sun was shining and the group was talking animatedly. Germani couldn't help but shoot worried glances at her brother (who was now wearing a red sweater with black jeans, courtesy of Kirimi) and then back at Blizzard. Eventually the arctic albino grew tired of Germani's eyes, so she stomped up in front of the brunette, causing the whole group to stop.

"Alright, what is it?" Blizzard snapped.

Germani's eyes widened with surprise. " Uh, wha-"

"Oh, stop it." Blizzard hissed. "I see you glancing back at me every two seconds. What the hell do you want?"

Scary, Handy and Kirimi looked at the scene before them, not sure what to do. "Should I stop Blizzard?" Scary whispered. Kirimi shook her head, and Handy shrugged. "I don't know what mood she's in," Kirimi murmured. "She could lash out." The small red-head nodded and stood back.

"Nothing?" Germani squeaked.

"Doesn't seem like it."

"Hey, c'mon now!" Handy suddenly intervened. "Let's just forget about it."

"C'mon!" Scary yelled. "Let's go, Yuki!"

The albino nodded and backed off, offering her hand to Germani. Germani stared down at it with confusion.

"Peace," Blizzard rolled her eyes. "For...forgive...m..."

Kirimi chuckled at how her headstrong cousin struggled for the words. "She's trying to say forgive me," the bluette(is that even a word? Guess not.) said softly. Germani looked into Blizzards steely gray eyes and laughed. "Sure," the bear said, slapping her palm against the pale hand. "That was quick. Consider yourself forgiven."

"Let's go!" Scary snapped. "I wanna meet other people! Germani, how many people do you know?"

Germani paused. "Uhh...other than these guys? I guess I _sorta_ know Fifty and Nifty?"

Kirimi and Handy exploded into laughter, and Scary stared at them with a cross look on his face. "It's _Lifty _and _Shifty_," Handy choked out. "The raccoon twins who tried to rob us earlier."

"I know who they are!" Germani exploded.

"Rob you?" Scary stammered. "But you looked like a deranged hobo! Rob you for what?"

"Well you see here-" Blizzard started, but Germani cut her off. "I didn't like them, so I fought them and met Blizzard here. The twins escaped and I got kicked in the face."

"No matter," Scary said with an unusual tone of voice. "Let's move along. I want to go home."

"Home?" Germani paled. "Scary we don't...have a house."

"Yes we do!" Scary insisted. "When I first woke up, I was all like 'where am I?' and Sniffles said 'Don't worry, your sister will be here soon. I'm happy to inform you that you now own the property of 123 Acorn Drive. Movers will be there shortly to drop off your starter furniture.'"

Germani cocked her head. "Starter..furniture?"

"The stuff you first get when you move to Happy Tree Town. They provide you with a bed, a sofa, an oven, fridge, microwave and such." Scary explained. "Sniffles told me."

Blizzard blinked. "He said all that, and you remembered?"

Germani shrugged. "He's really smart."

"I'm just like any other fifteen year old." Scary said humbly.

Handy's jaw dropped. "F-fifteen? B-but...you act like..."

"You act like you're ten years younger!" Kirimi exclaimed. "You're kinda older looking, but you're short and your eyes are so big and-"

"UKE!" Blizzard suddenly screamed. "You act like an uke!"

Scary blushed. "Wh-no!"

"Look," Germani suddenly said. "Let's go home, okay? I want to get used to this place, and to do that I need to know where I LIVE."

"I'll drive you," Handy offered. "Or...Blizzard can drive. Ya know. Cuz she has a stable mind...and hands."

"I'll drive," Germani cut in before the beaver could begin degrading himself. "I'm of age. Seventeen."

"But you haven't driven a car?" Blizzard said curtly.

"..."

"Exactly. C'mon everyone, let's see Germ's new house." The albino clapped her hands in finality.

"Al-GERM? What the hell?"

"C'mon sis, let's just go!"

"Yeah Germani, let's go! Before I hallucinate and miss it!"

"Handy can come for company."

"Me? Alright then."

o0o0o0o

**123 Acorn Drive**

"Check it out!" Blizzard crowed. "You live in an actual Tree Home!"

"The leafs...are purple." Scary murmured. Kirimi looked at the tree with clear eyes, admiring the perfectness of the house her friends now lived in.

Germani elbowed him playfully. "It was probably Mondo Media's design. We're pretty much living anime."

"Right," Handy said. "But...oh shit."

"Hm?" Kirimi said. She followed Handy's gaze and paled just like he did. "Oh fuck. No way."

"What?" Germani, Blizzard and Scary snapped.

"Y-your neighbor..." Handy pointed a stub at the huge green log beside her house. It was an odd thing to live in, but then again, look at Kirimi's house. "Flippy. You live next to Flippy."

"And...?" Germani said softly.

"I'll...I'll be honest." Kirimi gulped. "Flippy is... he's a veteran from the War. He's back for now, no one knows whether or not he got discharged or anything. But he has PTSD, and he's really sensitive to cracking sounds, smoke and bloody visuals."

Scary was about to ask why the hell there would be a bloody visual anywhere until he remembered where he was.

"When he comes across those things...he changes," Kirimi continued, her voice heavy with fear. She shoved her hands into her pockets, biting her lip nervously. "He turns into his other half, Evil. Evil is a psychotic demon, and when he's around death is certain. There's no stopping him."

"WHAT?" Germani raged. "Why do I have to live next to a FREAK?"

"Don't get me wrong!" Kirimi exclaimed. "Flippy is a really great guy! He's nice, he's really caring and he's thoughtful. It's Evil who has little to no conscious."

"Just be careful," Handy said, and he and Kirimi turned to leave.

"Wh-where are you going?" Blizzard snapped.

"Back to work." Handy said. "I was working on some construction plans and needed some tools when I ran into your brother. I need to get that done."

"Why Kirimi?"

"Oh wait!" Germani exclaimed to Kirimi. "I forgot, you work for Handy!"

Kirimi nodded. "I missed work on Friday the day I found you. It's been a tiring three days, and I need to rest up in my bed this time. The TV's nice and all, but I need real energy. Hopefully I'll find my bed before my visions kick in."

"Oh." Scary sounded slightly crestfallen. "Well, once we figure out our phone number, we'll call you. What's yours?"

Kirimi told them and Germani placed it in her memory.

"Hold up!" Blizzard exclaimed. "What about me? I didn't get a house!"

Handy waved good-bye before he was asked to build anything.

"I'll take you to Town Hall when I wake up," Kirimi mumbled. Let's go."

"Right," Blizzard mumbled. "Bye Scary. Bye Germs."

"Bye!" Scary waved.

"Good B-HEY!" Germani raged at the nickname 'Germs'.

The three hopped in Handy's truck before anything drastic could happen. As soon as the tow truck drove off a much larger vehicle pulled up in front of the house.

'**U-HAUL-BECAUSE-YOU-HAVE-TO**' The truck read.

"This must be the furniture people," Scary murmured. Germani nodded as two figures stepped out of the truck and split directions. One went to the back and the other approached the bears.

"Hi," The fox/person said softly and shyly. "I'm...I'm A-Anton. Me and my..um...friend...will be helping you, uh, move today. Ha..ha."

Germani blinked in confusion. This fox/person was clearly dead-shy, and not only that...was it a girl or a boy? He/She had shiny silver hair and pretty violet eyes, but the black Turtle-neck showed a flat chest, which was also contradicted by the black skinny jeans. Confusion flooded her brain. "Erm...thanks, Mist...Miss..."

"Mister," Anton snapped. Then he relaxed. "I'm...I'm sorry, I get that a lot. I'm often mistaken for a girl." He flipped his hair.

"Sorry," Scary said sincerely. "I'm glad you're helping us move in. You look nice."

Anton relaxed even more. "Th-thanks. My...partner back there is,um,Ivory. Ivory the cat. She's a little depressed," he added quietly. "Yet, sh-she's a bit...overly cheerful to her friends. Ha ha..."

"That's okay," Germani whispered back as said cat approached the three. Ivory was a white cat with a sleek long tail that had a red collar on it. She wore a black t-shirt, blue jeans and red neon arm warmers. Perched on her nose was a pair of glasses.

"Hi." Ivory said cheerfully. "The name's Ivory. This is my friend Anton. We'll be helping you move your furniture in, 'cuz it's common courtesy. Hey," she suddenly said. "Have you met Lumpy? He's your neighbor to the right."

Scary followed her pointing finger's direction to find a crappy looking mobile home. Germani stared at it and shuddered.

"When we moved him in, we didn't bother helping," Ivory rambled on. "We just, threw his stuff in and let him take care of it. He's too stupid to be bothered with, ya know? Also, it's a little stupid how he's a doctor here. Oh well."

Suddenly Ivory's face fell and she looked absolutely sad. Scary jumped at the sudden change of mood, whereas Anton shot them a glance.

"That's...great." Germani mumbled.

**Please review? Thank you :D**


	9. Oh Shizzle

**SERIOUS GORE IN THIS CHAPTER! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

"Let's go in the house and decide where everything should go," Scary insisted, and Germani agreed. The four entered the house and began to explore.

o0o0o0o

**_The House_**

**When you first walk in, there is the living room. On the left wall there is a closet, and at the opposite wall of the front door, there is an empty door frame that leads into the kitchen. When you step into the kitchen, there is a back door, and at the very front of the kitchen there is a staircase to the right that leads to a very small hallway. Go up the stairs, and to the right is a large room, and to the left is a bathroom. At the end of the hall there is a window.**

o0o0o0o

For the next hour and a half Germani and Scary watched and helped Anton and Ivory move their things in, and after two hours of work they finally finished the living room and kitchen. Germani flopped down onto her new white sofa, breathing hard, as she and Anton had just finished carrying the fridge in. Scary plopped down next to her, muttering about 'uke' and 'ten effing years'. Anton entered the room, noticing the bare walls and messy floor. Even with the nice furniture, the place needed some serious renovating. Ivory followed after the fox, her ears flat with irritation.

"It looks okay," Germani commented idly.

"Yeah, too bad." Ivory hissed.

"Too bad what?" Scary sat up.

Both cat and fox smirked, and Germani suddenly felt the strong urge to stand up and fight. It's too bad we're gonna destroy it." Anton said.

Germani was immediately on her feet, but the other two were faster. Ivory delivered two sickening punches to Germani's gut, and the bear doubled over and heaved. As this happened, Anton came from behind and kicked her into the wall. Germani crashed headfirst into the wall and crumpled to the ground, stiff with shock.

"G-Germani!" Scary cried.

"Ivory, go get her." Anton spat, and the white at raced forward and punched the brunette to her feet. Germani stumbled backward and was caught from behind by Anton who slammed her into the wall and yanked her head back by her hair.

"You will pay for killing the sergeant," Anton hissed, then smashed her face into the wall again. "You will never be forgiven."

Germani screamed as Anton smashed her face again, and she felt her nose break. _Fuck! These must be two of the assassins. Time for that training to come to use!_

The brunette shoved herself into Anton's chest, causing the taller male to stumble backwards. Germani was still in his hold, so she brought her foot back, hard, and smashed in between Anton's legs. The fox screamed and crumpled a little, so Germani swung her leg around and slammed him in the face with her knee. Anton flew back towards the kitchen and hit the wall, his nose bleeding rivers of blood. Ivory snuck up from behind and lunged, and Germani turned around just in time to have her face caught by three vicious claws. The brunette stumbled backwards and Ivory sliced her claws against Germani's other cheek, earning a scream.

"Too easy," Ivory hissed, and she catapulted herself head-first into Germani's stomach. The two caromed backwards toward Anton and Germani smashed into the kitchen table, blinding pain searing in her back and head. Ivory tried to pounce again, but Germani caught her in the face with her foot, causing the cat to fly backwards into the living room. Germani followed and tackled Ivory, slamming her onto the wood floor. She punched the cat in the jaw one, two, three, four times before Ivory slammed her knees into Germani's breasts. The bear screamed as Ivory sliced her arm with her claws and pulled her to the floor by her hair. Ivory ripped and Germani's face with her claws, and sliced at Germani's hands when she tried to protect herself.

"What the FUCK?" Ivory looked up as a voice shouted from the front door.

"Oh, it's you." she hissed, and Germani took this as a chance to grab Ivory's left cheek and slam her to the ground. Suddenly weight crashed into her back and slammed her face onto the floor. "Get out of here, Flippy!" Anton screamed as he repeatedly slammed Germani's face onto the floor. Germani looked up and screamed. It was the boy from her dream, green hair, army jacket and all. His eyes were wide with shock, and he dropped what appeared to be a plate of cookies. Germani immediately remembered what Kirimi said.

_He's sensitive to cracking sounds, smoke, and bloody visuals._

Germani suddenly got an idea. It was dangerous, but an idea nonetheless. She elbowed Anton in the face and staggered to her knees. "Help me, soldier!" she screamed. "Help me!"

It worked. Flippy's face began to change, just like in Germani's dream, and soon he was Evil. He pulled out the bowie knife and raced up to Germani.

"You did that on purpose," he murmured, scanning her face with piercing yellow eyes. He grabbed her by the hair and flung her aside, then charged at Ivory.

"Fuck you, Flippy!" Ivory screamed, aiming a kick Evil's face.

Evil let out a scream of rage. "How dare you call me by my weaker side!" He caught Ivory's foot and flung her into the kitchen, and Germani winced as the sound of breaking glass exploded out of the room. Anton charged at Evil, but the green bear slammed his bowie knife handle into his forehead. Anton shrieked with pain, and Evil laughed as blood sprayed his face. He tripped Anton, then grabbed his collar and slammed him onto the floor. Then he picked him up and slammed his knife into Anton's stomach. The fox screamed as the pain made him choke on his vomit and blood that spilled from his mouth as Evil twisted the blade, showering himself in red fluid. Germani heaved as she saw the blade rip out Anton's back, then slowly drug upwards, spraying her room with blood. The blade finally burst out of Anton's head, and the fox fell down, his insides spewed out for display as his lower body held him together. Evil grabbed the intestine and tore it out, shrieking with mad laughter. Germani choked and vomited, shaking with the disgusting squelching noises. With a sickening, juicy ripping sound, Evil flung both sides of Anton in opposite directions.

Evil laughed, his entire body dripping with death. "Bastard! That'll teach him."

"Sc-Scary," Germani heaved. "Where-"

"GERMANI!" Scary screamed as he was flung into the room. Germani cried out and rushed to his side, holding him close. Evil looked down at the two and snarled.

"I've got this cat."

Germani looked away as Evil fled into the kitchen, and both bears flinched at the sound of brutal torture erupting from the back door. Germani stared into her brother's face, and fury erupted in her when she found that Ivory had marked her brother as well.

"Germani..." Scary cried. "Y-your face!"

Germani realized that her broken nose and claw-marks must have left her a bloody mess of a face. She touched a scar gingerly and shook her head. "I don't matter. I can't believe I let you get hurt."

"I-"Scary was cut off by a violent scream of pain and a horrible crunching sound. The sound of thick fluids splattering the floor echoed in Germani's ears, and she nearly threw up again.

With a final scream, the kitchen went silent and Evil emerged. His knife and clothes were dark red with blood, and his hair was stained with brains and more blood. The sight was traumatic.

"And now," Evil said with a wide smile. "It's your turn!"

**Cliffhanger! I'm happy cuz I uploaded this chapter the same day I updated the the last one. Reviews are hugely appreciated, as I'd like to know your opinion on the battle scene~**

**Thanks!**


	10. Flippy in The Morning

Germani eyed the deranged bear with a look of pure terror. "M-my turn?"

"Of course," Evil said softly. "Both of you. What, did you think I'd spare you because I saved you for last? Get real."

"B-but-" Germani stammered. "Y-you saved us! Why would you kill us now?"

"Because," Evil snarled. "I've had enough of saving. Of helping, period. In 'Kirimi vs. Evil', I helped Flaky, Flippy, Petunia, Giggles, Splendid and Splendont. I hate it. It's not me or what I do, I swear to god if I help one more soul I won't be Evil, I'll be Savior. Who the fuck wants to be savior? Nobody." He drew a small slit over his thumb with his knife, then lapped up the blood mixed with Anton's and Ivory's. "And certainly not me. Now, enough talk. The little faggot next to you is going first."

"Hell no!" Germani stood up to protect her brother. "My brother is not going to die AGAIN. I refuse to let it happen."

Evil blinked. "Fine. You first."

Scary screamed as Evil slid forward and jammed the knife into Germani's brain. The last thing she remembered was lighting pain, a sudden cold feeling and blackness.

o0o0o0o

Scary watched in terror as his older sister slid to the ground, her eyes blank and her face soaking in blood. Evil peered at the red-head, then picked him up by his collar and suddenly slammed him against the wall.

"I know what you're up to," Evil hissed.

"I don't know what's going on. I wanna go home," Scary whimpered. "I don't like this."

He grinned and gave the boy a heart-stopping glare. "This _is _home."

And he left.

o0o0o0o

Kirimi groaned as her cell phone rang, screaming out the chorus of Scarmilone and Kainattso. _It's fucking midnight! _she hissed, then picked up at 'tsuchi' and held the phone to her ear. "Mmph. What is it?"

Kirimi listened, becoming more awake at each word until her eyes were wide and she was sitting straight up in her actual bed. "Evil...? Oh shit."

"I know!" Scary wailed, kneeling in front of his dead sister. "He killed her, then smiled at me all funny and left!"

"Smiled at you funny?"

"THAT DOESN'T MATTER!" Scary screamed into the receiver. "MY SISTER IS DEAD! THERE IS BLOOD AND BODIES EVERYWHERE! WHAT DO I DO?"

"Calm down!" Kirimi exclaimed. "Breathe. Now tell me where the bodies came from."

Scary took a shaky breath, then launched into the tragic story about how their movers, Anton and Ivory, turned out to be two of the assassins after his sister. He explained how he hid in the kitchen while they tried to kill her, and then he heard Flippy show up. He talked about how Flippy turned into Evil and started killed the assassins and then Evil turned around and killed Germani.

"I can't get her to a hospital!" he shrieked. "What do I do?"

"Shush," Kirimi soothed. "Move Germani to the closest thing she can rest on, then go to bed. In the morning, the blood and bodies will be gone and Germani will be healed."

"Wh-?" Scary choked out. "B-but aren't you supposed to g-go to a hospital to heal?"

"Nah." Kirimi said. "Hospitals are for convenience, I should know 'cuz I die at home all of the time. Tree Friends heal on their own."

"Oh." Scary whispered.

"B-but why are you calling now?" Kirimi yawned.

"It took me forever to stop crying, panicking and throwing up. Then I had to remember your number." Scary spat. "I'm SO sorry to wake you up."

The sarcasm nearly burned the phone.

"Look, Germani's gonna be okay." Kirimi said softly. "Now go to bed, and everything will be okay tomorrow."

"B-but the assassins?"

"They'll wake up wherever they came from." Kirimi informed. She galnced at the clock, which read 12:57. "Now go to bed."

"For your sake, you'd better be right." Scary hissed, then hung up the phone.

Kirimi sighed and dropped her cell onto the floor. "Damn kid."

o0o0o0o

Nightmare stood in the shadows of the forest, staring down the Tree Friend in front of him. The news of Flippy's interference Nightmare just received was not something he wanted to hear, especially since the plan didn't include a certain green bear.

"I should've never let her make it this far!" Nightmare screamed, slamming his fist into a tree. The sky-blue haired bear in front of him winced, but said nothing.

"Well, Aero?" Nightmare hissed. "Are you going to say something?"

The bear, Aero, shrugged. "Dunno what to say."

Nightmare sighed and leaned against the tree. "A hero always knows what to do, Aero. You need to save Scary from that girl!"

"The girl, Germani, doesn't appear to be a threat." Aero said honestly. "All she's done is protect him."

"Don't you get it?" Nightmare spat. "She's luring the boy in! Then, one unsuspecting night, she'll strike him down. One innocent life taken because you won't take action."

Aero winced. "No..."

"You have to promise me now," Nightmare said. "Promise you'll do whatever it takes to kill Germani and bring her to me for the safety of that little boy!"

"I swear!" Aero cried. "I will promise to save that boy from his sister's evil!"

"Good, but not right now. Wait for my command." Nightmare grinned. "You are dismissed."

Aero nodded and left the clearing.

Nightmare laughed darkly at how Aero had believed he was _saving _somebody. Anton and Ivory had proven to be useless assassins, so what if he had to trick someone else to kill the girl? Nightmare also had his eyes on Bailey, an OC Tree Friend whose lack of ambition would make him easy to manipulate. Germani would die soon, and Nightmare was going to make sure that happened no matter what.

o0o0o0o

Germani awoke but didn't open her eyes, wincing at the pain that throbbed in her entire body. Then, in a second, it disappeared, leaving her feeling slightly cold and empty.

"..." Germani tried to speak, but she was too weak.

"Germani?" A soft voice said. Germani's body suddenly jerked painfully and she let out a piercing scream. Warmth flooded back into her body and her brain whirred into life. Germani coughed and sat up, looking wildly around the room.

"Scary?" The bear whispered to her now-healed brother. Scary nodded, tears pooling in his eyes. "The bad guys are gone. I called Kirimi for help."

Germani nodded and laid down, but in a second she was up again. "Where's Fl-Evi-Flip-WHATEVER! Where's the bear?"

"He went home." Scary said. "Why?"

"I think we should talk to him," Germani said. "We deserve an apology, and then a proper, neighborly greeting."

"Yeah," Scary agreed. "After breakfast?"

Germani rolled her eyes. "Alright."

o0o0o0o

After a barely-decent meal of toast and jelly, the two bears headed over to the large log that Flippy resided in. Germani cast a nervous glance at her brother, then tentatively knocked on the door.

They didn't have to wait long for an answer. Almost immediately the door swung open and Flippy peered out to see who his visitors were. "Oh, hey!" He greeted them. "What's up?"

Scary and Germani stared at him, then stared at each other and then back at him. "'What's up?'! That's all you can say after gruesomely murdering our movers and then stabbing me in the brain?" Germani exclaimed.

Flippy's eyes widened with fear. "Oh gods, I wasn't napping after all." He let out a weary sigh and pulled the door open further. "Come in."

"We don't wanna come in," Scary insisted. "We wanna get a neighborly welcome."

Flippy cast a glance at Germani, who bit her lip and shrigged. Flippy shrugged and then looked back at Scary.

"Sure..." The green bear said. "Ummm...welcome to Happy Tree town! I'm your neighbor forever now."

Scary blanched. "Oh. Um, my name's Scary."

"And I'm Germani." Germani reached out to shake his paw, and Flippy saluted.

"Whoops," Flippy dropped his arm and shook Germani's hand. "Heh heh. Sorry. Old habits, you know."

Scary sighed. "Okay. We need to talk about why you murdered at our house yesterday."

Flippy sighed. "I remember passing out after I saw Germani's bloody face. I'm guessing Evil took over at that moment. Everything up until now is a blur."

"So...you don't remember?" Germani exclaimed.

"Nope, sorry." Flippy said. "I was actually bringing you a housewarming gift, a plate of cookies. You saw how that worked out."

The three bears laughed nervously.

"Well, thanks anyway," Germani said sincerely. "I look forward to eternally being your neighbor."

Flippy knew that was a blatant lie, but he smiled anyway. "See ya."

"Yeah," Scary muttered. "See ya."


	11. Dammit, stupid brain!

**Dammit! Don't tell me it's actually happening-I've got writer's block. I have NO idea of what to do next!**

**I don't know if I should erase the story but...that would be a waste of time. And I'm not about to bargain my story for reviews, either.**

**So until I come up with something, this story's on hiatus...whatever that is. Oh, and thanks to Razzles and Angel for reviewing my story because I'm not sure if anyone's actually reading it anymore.**

**I'll come up with something else to write. But anyways, thanks to those who have read my story :) and thanks to Scarlet . Creed for letting me use her OCs Scary and Germani.**

* * *

><p>Kirimi: So that's it? You're giving up?<p>

Lexis: I dunno what else to do.

Blizzard: Then rack that fucking brain of yours! I wanna be in the story!


	12. Feud

**Thank the Lord-my writer's block has diminished! Yellowstar, it's thanks to you that I got SOME idea of how to continue this story and thank you,reviewers, so here's CHAPTER TWELVE!**

After Flippy closed the door Germani glanced down at her red-headed brother. "Well, I guess Kirimi was right." she said cheerfully. "Flippy himself _is _a nice guy. We'll just have to stay out of his way. Right bro?"

Scary stood there, frowning.

Germani blinked. "Erm...right, bro?"

"No." Scary said evenly. "We shouldn't have to go out of our way to make him comfortable. I don't give a damn how mentally injured he is, and if I wanna talk to him he'll have to deal with it!"

"Woah, hey!" Germani cried at the anger in her brother's voice. "I didn't say we had to IGNORE him! Besides, he didn't do anything wrong. Evil did."

"Whatever." Scary shrugged and turned around. "Something about him just...grates."

The two bears headed down the sidewalk and went back to their house, feeling the strong urge to change clothes. "That's not fair," Germani commented. "We hardly know him. I don't know about you, but he seems nice enough considering he was prepared to welcome us with cookies. Unlike Lumpy. And besides, Normal Flippy doesn't look like he could hurt a soul, and his eyes are so big! They're all bright green and really nice, kinda like yours but shinier. Oh, and did you notice his-"

"SHUT UP!" Scary screamed, a bubble of unknown rage pulsed around him. He didn't know why the subject of Flippy made him so angry, Scary himself was scared at his reaction. His next words were spoken without thought. "Do you have a crush on him or something? That's really stupid, cuz you said it yourself, we hardly know him!"

Germani stopped walking. "Scary..."

"Oh God, don't even talk." Scary kept walking. "I just...I don't need this bullshit right now. The deaths, the blood, screw it. Just don't talk."

"_You _don't need this?" Germani suddenly spat. "What the fuck-I'll be _damned_ if you tell me what 'you don't need!"

"The fuck does that mean?"

"What the fuck does it mean? I'LL TELL YOU WHAT IT MEANS!" Germani stomped up to her brother and blocked the front door to their house. "How the hell are you walking up to this house bitching about what you don't need? You think I like the fact that we're doomed to die here again and again forever? Do you think I like the fact that eventually, we'll kill someone whether on purpose or on accident? I went through all of this shit with the assassins, the moving, the constant hunger and homelessness to bring us to a safe place and all you can say is 'I don't need this'?"

"YOU COULD'VE PICKED ANYWHERE!" Scary grabbed his hair and bent over with a sudden burst of uncontrollable anger. "INSTEAD, YOU WENT AND DRAGGED ME HALF ACROSS THE COUNTRY AND WHO-KNOWS-WHERE JUST TO BRING ME TO THIS FUCKED UP TOWN!"

"I did it to protect you!" Germani screamed, and she felt tears spill down her cheeks, but they didn't feel like hers. She felt distant, like she was watching the scene from another point of view. Her body felt numb with overwhelming sadness and anger that mixed to form betrayal. "I never knew for certain whether or not you or I would ever see the next day after I escaped the base! But I made sure that we would make it here so that we could continue to live! We've both died already! Do you think I brought us here for vacation? This is our home now, and it will be forever!"

"NO!" Scary screamed, his head began to pound. "WHAT ABOUT MOM AND DAD?"

"We won't see them again," Germani sobbed. " thought we'd be able to leave after the danger passed, but that's not the case anymore."

Scary froze. He stood, bent over in silence for a painfully long time while Germani wept silently beside him.

"I..." Scary began.

Germani looked up, her brown eyes still leaking tears.

"This is your fault." Scary spoke quietly, slowly. "Stay...stay away from me. I don't want to see you again." And without a word, he broke into a run, he ran faster than he ever did in his life. He wanted to run from it all, but most of all he wanted to run from Germani.

o0o0o0o

Scary didn't know where he was going. All he did was run, he ran and ran until his sides heaved and he collapsed in a relatively large park. He laid in the grass, tears streaming down his face as tiredness made his eyelids sag. Before he knew it, he was asleep.

o0o0o0o

"Hey, check this out!"

Scary shifted slightly in his doze, frowning at the voice that intruded his dreams. Or his sleep. Scary didn't remember dreaming about anything. Running for so long must have drained his brain of anything to dream about.

His heart ached as he remembered what he had said to his sister, but something about her had made him so angry... for no reason whatsoever. It scared him, he loved his sister to pieces, but something bottled up inside made him want to scream. Scary felt himself growling, the anger in him rising again. How could this have happened, none of this should have happened. He remembered back in the forest where he and Germani were attacked by assassins, he shuddered at what they had said to him-

"What is it, Cuddles?"

"It's some kid."

Scary opened his eyes and sat up, brushing the grass off of his red sweater. In front of him were two boys. There was a slightly pale boy with blond hair and a tuft of platinum blond at the center of his hairline. On his head was a pair of long, slim yellow ears. He had on a yellow zipped up hoodie and blue jeans, a skateboard was held in his right hand. To the left of the boy was a slightly darker-skinned boy, who had on a pair of tight black skinny jeans and a plain white shirt. His hair and ears were the same shade of purple, and a large purple beaver tail protruded from the spot right above the hem of his jeans.

"You alright?" The purple beaver asked. Scary stood up and stretched, then brushed some more dirt off of him. "I'll be alright,"Scary murmured. "I just...had a fight."

"Ouch." The rabbit said. "Me and Giggles just had a fight. She's my girlfriend," He added at the look of confusion on Scary's face.

Scary glanced at the purple beaver. "He's...your girlfriend?"

The beaver laughed. "Hee hee! No, my name's Toothy. I'm his friend."

"Yea," The rabbit said. "And I'm Cuddles. Who're you?"

"I'm Scary," Scary muttered. "That's my name."

"Cool. So anyway, what happened in your fight?" Cuddles dropped his skateboard to the grass and placed his foot on it. "I don't see any blood, or cuts or bruises..."

Scary winced. "It was a verbal fight. I got upset with my sister and...I said things I shouldn't have said."

"Oh no." Toothy said softly. "That reminds me of when me and Splendid got in a fight about who should make breakfast more often. Funny story, because one morning-"

"Okay, that's great." Cuddles cut in. "Shouldn't we be focused on helping the newcomer?"

"How'd you know I'm new?" Scary said. Cuddles shrugged. "We've never seen you before." Toothy said. "When did you move in?"

"Three days ago. I just got a house yesterday." Scary winced again as the painful memories of the battle and his fight with his sister flooded his brain. "Look, I really need the comfort of a friend. Do either of you know Handy?"

"Handy..." Cuddles murmured. "We don't talk that often, but I do know where he hangs out."

"We'll take you to him!" Toothy offered, jumping a little.

Scary's face split into a much-needed grin. "Really? Thank you so much!"

"We'll take you to his hardware store." Cuddles decided, his ears sticking straight up. "He's bound to be there."

Scary felt his heart begin to race. _What the hell? I'm happy to see Handy and all, but damn! Maybe it's because I met some new people. Or need comfort. _"How'll we get there?" Scary asked, frowning slightly.

He looked at Cuddles, who was no longer there. "Over here!" Scary turned around to find Cuddles standing on his skateboard, Toothy holding him by the waist behind him. Scary dashed over to the two boys, confusion etched in his features. "Do I...hold on to him?" He pointed at Toothy.

"Yeah," Cuddles said. "Now get on!"

Scary stepped on the board, fear flooding his body. He'd never done anything like this before. "I-I'm ready!"

Cuddles wasted no time taking off, and as they swerved around cars and leapt over sewer holes, Scary admitted that the rabbit sure knew how to skate.

* * *

><p>Germani sat down at the table, fiddling with the muffin Kirimi gave her. As soon as Scary had took off, Germani went straight to Kirimi for help. And comfort. Mostly comfort.<p>

"I don't understand it," Germani moaned. Kirimi sat across from the brunette, sipping her coffee as she listened to her friend talk. "He just became so angry, and then before I knew it I was furious, and we just screamed at eachother and he ran."

Kirimi sighed. "Did he say anything that made him want to run?"

Germani choked on nothing. "H-he said it was m-my fault!"

"Your fault for what?" Kirimi said softly.

Germani slammed her fist down on the table. "EVERYTHING! He hates me now because I forced this upon him! But I was trying to protect him by bringing him here!"

Kirimi nodded slightly but said nothing.

All the calmness Germani was showing infuriated the bear. "Are you gonna sau something or stare at me with that dumb ass look on your face!" Germani all but shrieked.

"It's not up to me to fix this," Kirimi said sternly. "I didn't create this mess, and I sure as hell am not going to get in the middle of this feud. It's up to you to make things right with your brother, Germani."

"But why do I have to make things right?" Germani cried, slamming the muffin down on the table. "He was the one being ungrateful! He didn't give a damn about what I went through to protect us! And now I have to be sorry?"

"I never said that." Kirimi said evenly. She was going to have to choose her words wisely. "What I'm saying is that you need to figure out how to help him adjust to this new life."

"He should be old enough to do that on his own!"

"Maybe so, but you're his older sister and it's your job to help him." Kirimi said.

Germani sighed. "You're right."

The bear stood up. "I'm going to make things right with Scary, because we both deserve the chance to be happy! Thanks Kirimi!" Germani picked up the muffin and slammed it into her mouth, as she had a sudden appetite. "Ima Figh Scawy a' fick dis meff!"**(1)**

"Atta girl," Kirimi said and Germani bolted out the door, not caring that she had no idea where she was going.

**(1) "I'm gonna find Scary and fix this mess!"**

**Thanks for reading! Next chapter may be up by the end of this week.**


	13. No The Hell You Didn't!

Wind.

Lots of wind, flying through my hair.

Warm.

Warmth in front of me, I hold it tightly.

Fear.

Most of all, fear.

* * *

><p>"HOLY SHIT, LOOK OUT FOR THAT CAR!" Scary screamed in absolute terror as Cuddles flew down the street on his skateboard, barely dodging cars and civilians alike. Cuddles kicked hard on the ground, and the three were thrown into the air straight over the oncoming van, landing hard on the ground. Cuddles seemed to be having the time of his life, the wind whipped at his face and stung his eyes, but the rabbit didn't care. This is what he called exciting, this is what he called fulfilling.<p>

Toothy seemed to agree, though not as wholeheartedly. The beaver screamed at sudden turns and short jumps over potholes or people, but otherwise he seemed to be enjoying himself. He cuddled against the rabbit's back, pretending that he was holding Splendid when they flew through the air and into the clouds. He let out a short burst of laughter at the thought, then screamed as Cuddles skimmed past the hood of an oncoming car.

Scary didn't share their mood. All he could think about was the dangerous speed they were going at as the skateboard screamed down the street _towards_ oncoming traffic. Every swerve, every bump, every crash back onto the ground after jumping sent him into shrieking fits of terror. Cuddles continued to kick his board forward, faster and faster, his rabbit ears pressed flat on his head due to the wind. Cuddles suddenly stomped hard on his board and tilted to the left, sending the board (and its passengers) screeching into a hard right and then flying down the road again. There was less traffic here, but Scary couldn't relax, especially since they were now being directed towards an intersection full of people and cars. Cars whizzed around and people flooded the area, and Scary screeched in terror as Cuddles continued to skate towards that area.

"THIS IS GONNA GET BUMPY!" Cuddles suddenly screamed. "HANG ON!"

Before Scary could respond, the skateboard began to jerk and wobble violently, then Cuddles pushed forward one last time-

"WHEN I SAY 'JUMP', LEAN BACK A LITTLE!"

Scary choked back a swear word.

"JUMP!"

Toothy Jerked back, forcing Scary to do the same. The board tilted back and Cuddles gave a mighty kick, sending the three straight into the air, skimming the area above the intersection. Cuddles brought the skateboard back down and it skidded to a stop in front of a small shop at the corner.

"Here we are." Cuddles said, waving his arm at the tiny hardware store in front of them. It was no bigger than an ice cream parlor.

"I thought Handy worked in construction?" Scary noted.

"He's gotta make money other ways too," Toothy giggled. "So of course he'll deal with hardware."

"He must've loved his rubber toys when he was younger." Scary smiled at the image: A tiny, drooling Handy, giggling a fit over a rubber saw and squeaky hammer. Scary himself chuckled.

Cuddles stared at Scary. "Loved his WHAT?"

"You know what he means!" Toothy pouted, slapping his friend upside the head. Scary paid no notice, as he was too busy imagining Handy throwing building blocks around and banging on things with a squeaky hammer. He wondered if Handy had always been handless, or maybe that an accident caused his arms to fall off or be torn off. Scary shook off the sick thoughts and tried imagining Handy beating on things with his stubs. He giggled again, and Toothy grinned at the look on Scary's face, then gave Cuddles a knowing glance.

Cuddles immediately understood. "Ah...I get it. SCARY, SNAP OUT OF IT!"

Scary jumped, then shook his head. "Oh! Sorry." He turned towards the shop. "Well, thanks a lot, Cuddles, for bringing me here."

"I don't get a thanks?" Toothy called, and Scary turned to him, bewildered. "Oh, I don't mean it." Toothy smiled. "Just go on. We'll see you around."

"Yeah. See ya." Unlike the disdainful tone in his voice when he said the same to Flippy, this time he spoke with cheer. Scary really did like those two, even though he'd just met him. He'd just have to watch out for Cuddles' skate board tricks.

Cuddles hopped on the board and Toothy followed suite, and the two took off into traffic. Scary heard one last shriek from Toothy before they were lost in the crowd.

Scary turned back towards the shop, his body suddenly tingling. How on Earth was he gonna do this? _Simple. Walk in, say hello, then ask to talk. _

No, too blunt.

_Okay...walk in, say hello, and...is the greeting necessary?_

Not really. Try something else.

_Okay! Okay! Ummm...walk in, browse a little, then act like I'm surprised to see him, then ask him to talk._

Dammit, you'll just look stupid! You don't just start talking like you weren't planning to!

_Fuck, this is hard! Okay, walk in...shit. Walk in, and see if he's there. Go off from there._

It was gonna have to work. Scary suddenly realized he was shaking, badly. The prospect of seeing the orange beaver as suddenly overwhelming. But why, why?

_Guilt, _Scary decided firmly. _Handy is Germani's friend too, so I must feel bad for going to Handy for advice right after fighting with my sister, since Germani needs advice too._

It didn't feel right, but it was gonna have to do. He reached out for the door handle when-

The door flew open. In the doorway stood Handy, and Scary took in the beaver's apparel.

He had on a pair of blue-jeans and a white tank top. His medium-length orange hair was tied back into a ponytail, and on top of his head he wore a cap as opposed to his usual hard hat. He had on a pair of brown work boots, and he had a hammer sticking out of his pocket. He looked a little upset.

"Hey," Handy brightened immediately. "Scary. What is it?"

"Kachk-" Scary choked.

"Hmm?"

"I-" Scary unstuck his throat. "I had a fight with Germani. She's really upset because I said things I didn't mean and now... I just wanna talk to a friend."

"Come right in." Handy said immediately.

Scary walked in and was surprised at what he found. It couldn't really be considered a hardware store, but it was bigger than it looked. In the far corner were lawn-mowers grouped together, and to the left of them were four shelves: Two shelves held different types of saws, and the other two help hammers and mallets. Down the wall were different types of boards of wood like oak, plywood and cherry pushed against the wall. In the center of the shop was a huge pyramid of paint cans. The light was relatively bright and it was kinda cheerful to be in. Scary would definitely not mind dying in here.

"So," Handy went behind the counter and pulled out a stool for Scary to sit on. The red-head sat down, shifting into a comfortable position.

"What happened." Handy said.

Scary took a deep breath, then launched into the story of how Flippy had turned into Evil, killed the movers who had turned out to be assassins as well, killed Germani and left. Then he talked about how they had gone to Flippy's house earlier today after Germani revived to get an apology and a proper welcome. He talked about how he had suddenly felt rage explode inside of him, and how he took it out on Germani who was rambling on about the green bear. He talked about how they fought about why they came to Happy Tree Town, then how he ran away, leaving Germani to feel bad.

"Ouch." Handy murmured as Scary's head drooped. "I guess you were a little harsh."

"I know." Scary whimpered. "I feel terrible."

"Don't." Handy said, and Scary looked up. "I'm sure Germani knows that you didn't mean what you said."

"I sounded pretty convincing." Scary said darkly.

A warm hand suddenly landed on his shoulder, and Scary blushed furiously as Handy leaned closer to him, concern in his orange eyes. "I don't have any brothers or sisters," Handy said slowly. "But I know you love yours. Make things right with her, she'll understand."

Handy leaned back and Scary took a deep breath. "I hope so."

"She will." Handy smiled gently, and Scary felt his chest catch fire. Figuratively, of course.

"Handy..." Scary started, but he never finished his sentence.

* * *

><p>"Scary!" Germani cried. She tripped and fell, her palms slamming down on the sidewalk and splitting open. Germani rolled onto the grass, gritting her teeth in pain and swearing at the unnecessarily large cuts on her palms, which were leaking blood. She wiped her hands on her jeans, then cursed at the horrible smudges of blood she made on her brand new pants.<p>

"Oh, fuck this." Germani leapt to her feet and continued running. She glanced around the area- there were woods behind her, a park beside her and a street to her left going straight forward.

"Scary-!" Germani called. "Scaaaarrryyy!"

She rounded the corner and kept running, her new converse slamming onto the ground with each pace. "Scary, where are you?"

Suddenly a rabbit on a skateboard came flying out of the sky and one of the wheels hit her in the head. Germani screamed and felt her feet slide from underneath her, she hit the ground and black and white spots popped in front of her eyes.

"Oh shit!" A voice cried."Cuddles-stop! You hit someone!"

"Dammit!" Germani heard another voice curse and the sound of wheels skidding to a stop barged through her headache. Suddenly a face appeared in her vision, a purple-haired boy with short ears and a look of terror on her face blocked out her lovely view of the blurring sky. "You okay? My name's Toothy," the head said.

"Hnng..Scary.." Germani moaned.

"Scary..." The boy muttered. "OHMYGOSH! CUDDLES! I think it's Scary's sister!"

Suddenly another head obscured her vision, a white kid with blond hair and long, slim yellow ears. His eyes matched the color of his ears, oddly enough. "Oh fucks, you're right!" The rabbit-apparently Cuddles- swore. "Hey, do you know someone named Scary?"

"Brother...fight...need to find...him.." Germani muttered.

"It IS her!"

Germani felt two hands pull her to her feet and she stumbled slightly. She blinked a few times, and her head finally cleared.

"Wow." The brunette said. "I guess you guys..know my brother?"

"Kinda." The purple headed boy-a beaver-Toothy said. "We found him on the ground. He was exhausted, he told us how he fought with you and felt bad and wanted a friend."

"Yep." Cuddles said. "He said 'Do you guys know Handy?' so we took him to Handy's hardware store."

Germani blinked. "B-I thought Handy worked in constru-"

"Scary said the same thing!" Toothy giggled. "He also works at his hardware store and also does Odd Jobs."

"Cool..." Germani muttered. "Can you take me to Handy's shop?"

"AAAAW!" Cuddles groaned."We just came from there!"

"Oh hush," Toothy snapped. "C'mon, let's take her."

"Fine.." Cuddles dropped his board. "Hop on."

Germani uncertainly wrapped her arms around Cuddles' waist, and Toothy wrapped his arms around hers.

"Hey! Switch places!" Germani cried."I don't want you hugging up onm-"

"I'm in a relationship, worries!" Toothy smiled. Cuddles kicked down and started rolling the skateboard.

"That doesn't matter, I doubt your girlfriend-"

"Boyfriend." Toothy interrupted. "I'm gay. You don't have to worry about me thinking of you. And Splendid's not the jealous type."

Germani silenced herself.

* * *

><p>After an insane ride and lots of screaming, Cuddles finally halted in front of a small store that could've been selling ice cream, not hardware. Instead of doubting the rabbit, Germani hopped off and thanked him.<p>

"No prob." Cuddles said. "Remember, make things right. He cares about you."

Germani smiled. "Thank you so much. I guess I'll see you two around."

"Probably!" Toothy called as Cuddles finally rolled away.

Germani sighed and turned towards the door, her heart suddenly racing. What if...what if Scary was still mad? What if he didn't want to talk?

_I need to set things straight._

So without a thought, Germani pushed the door open. She peered inside and screamed.

Scary, her sweet innocent younger brother Scary, was leaning over the counter with his lips pressed to Handy's. Handy was obviously enjoying himself, both beaver and bear's eyes were closed. But at Germani's screech the two jumped apart, looking shocked and guilty to find Germani at the door.

"YOU BASTARD!" Germani screamed at the orange beaver. "I'M GOING TO _KILL _YOU!"

**Woooah! Who kissed who? What's gonna happen to Handy now? And how's Scary gonna play this off? Find out in the next chapter of Now Or Never!**


	14. Forgiveness and Spies

Germani stared furiously at the orange beaver, rage bubbling in the pit of her stomach. How _dare _Handy take advantage of Scary and kiss her precious little brother. Handy must have realized at some point that Scary had a thing for guys, then used his vulnerable state to his advantage with pedo acts! _What if I hadn't shown up? _The thought angered Germani even more as she imagined Handy's tanned fingers sliding up Scary's red sweater...

"You..." Germani hissed at Handy, who looked scared out of his wits.

Scary's eyes widened with shock and embarrassment. "Ohmygosh. Wait, Germani, I need to ex-"

"HANDY!" Germani screamed. "I AM GOING TO GRAB YOU BY THE NECK AND FLING YOU OUT THE WINDOW!" The brunette launched at Handy, who shrieked and toppled backward. Germani beat on the beaver's chest with her fists, and Handy screamed and thrashed under Germani's weight. The stool toppled over and rolled off Germani's back, who continued to shake and smack the beaver. Scary tried to jump in and help, but he barely dodged a wild kick and shot back.

Handy flailed his stumps helplessly, trying to kick at the bear hard enough just to push her off. "WAIT!" The beaver screamed. "Please-" he dodged a punch to the mouth "-listen to me! I didn't touch him! I sw-"

Germani delivered a knockout punch to the jaw, and Handy's head snapped to the left and his body convulsed (because he couldn't slide out from under Germani and hit the wall, unfortunately) followed by a shriek of pain. She heard Scary cry out in terror, and as she readied another fist-

"STOP!" Scary shrieked. "I KISSED HIM!"

Germani froze. She slowly turned her head towards her brother, releasing Handy's tank top.

"You...what?" She croaked.

* * *

><p>Scary had never felt so anxious in his life so far. His sister was kneeled over Handy, and both wore an expression of shock on their faces. Handy recovered more quickly, but Germani continued to stare.<p>

"You...what?" Germani croaked.

Scary felt his palms go sweaty. "Th-that's right. I kissed him. He didn't make me, I did it on my own accord."

Handy shot Scary a grateful look, but Germani wasn't buying it. She turned her attention back to the beaver and shook him hard. "Did you tell him to say that?" She all but shrieked, and Scary sighed inwardly. His sister was just so _mistrusting. _Scary walked up to Germani and pried Handy's collar from her hands. "No," he said softly. "I really kissed him on my decision."

Germani sighed, not looking at her brother_. _Her eyes were fixed on Handy's stomach. "Why?"

"I told him about how we fought..." Germani's eyes flared but Scary cut her off. "Oh please, I'm sure you talked to Kirimi or Blizzard. But anyway, that's not the point. He listened to me, and he comforted me." Scary looked at Handy, who smiled sheepishly. "And, well...he made me feel like I shouldn't run from you. He said I should come back to you, and make things right. I'm sorry, Germani," He turned his attention to his sister, who was now eyeing him warily. "I said things that I didn't mean. I never thought I could get so angry, let alone at you. Forgive me?"

Germani didn't hesitate. "Of course."

The two bears hugged, and Handy squirmed. "This is nice," The beaver chuckled nervously. "It really is, but can you, ya know, get off of me?"

Germani broke the embrace. "Oh yeah. Whoops." She stood up and brushed off her tee, then reached out her hand to help Handy up. The beaver scowled and Scary came to the rescue. The red-head leaned forward and wrapped his arms around Handy's back, then pulled him up. Handy staggered to his feet and laughed nervously, and Scary retreated beside his sister.

"One question," Germani told her brother. "I know he made you feel nice about what happened, but why _kiss_ him?"

Scary suddenly blushed furiously. "Oh! Ha ha...umm...I think I made it really clear that I...like Handy a lot."

Handy blinked.

"ERM!" Scary choked out, and Germani giggled. "I..n-not like that! I-I was just f-feeling really content and w-well I kinda just acted o-on impulse and-"

Handy laughed and Scary silenced his babbling. "No worries, Scary. Just..warn me next time. I'd like to be better prepared." The beaver winked and Scary's eyes widened.

"OKAY!" Germani called, grabbing Scary's arm and laughing as she did. "Let's go to Kirimi's house and tell her we're on good terms. Hate to have her worry!"

"Ah-But-" Scary stammered as he was dragged out the shop. Handy laughed and grinned at the two before the door closed and Scary tugged free.

"UGH! I sounded so stupid!" Scary ran his fingers through his hair in mock frustration. "But on a serious note, Germani, I think I like him for real!"

"Let's talk more on the way home." Germani said. "Love you, little bro."

"Yeh. Me too."

* * *

><p>"Why are we doing this again?" Under a bush, Bailey, a seventeen-year-old fox with a black tank-top with a blue star in the middle, blue jeans and a black fedora with a blue rim, hissed as he scratched at a twig that was digging in his arm. Beside him, his partner smacked him upside the head and glared through the twigs.<p>

"Because Nightmare told us to. And unlike you, I care very much about my life." This was Felica, a wolf-bat hybrid snapped. She flexed her wings and growled irritably at the limited amount of space she had.

"I don't see the point of a stakeout if we're NOT GONNA ATTACK!" Bailey complained, and Felica smacked him again.

"Oh, get a life," She snapped as she peered across the street at the 123 home Scary and Germani live in. "It'll be worth it. Nightmare is eight thousand times smarter than you and infinitely more ambitious. He knows what he's doing."

"He's fucking fifteen." Bailey snapped.

"Nightmare said that we're gonna kill Scary's sister and that's final." Felica wanted so badly to throttle the hopeless fox beside her. "Now shut the hell up. They're here."

"What? Where have they been all day?"

"I don't know! It's only three!" Felica snapped, her patience wearing thin. All day she had to listen to Bailey bitch and moan about how pointless this stakeout was and why he was doing it in the first place. "Look. Let's listen and see what happens."

"Fuck this." Bailey folded his legs and rested his head on his knees. "It's too hot for this shit."

This time Felica couldn't argue. "I guess..." she said tentatively. "We could go for a fly?"

Bailey didn't speak for a moment. At last he uncurled. "Deal."

"Grab onto my shoulders," Felica stood up and stretched her wings. Bailey did as he was told. Felica crouched down, then flapped her wings until they were rising from the ground.

"Holy fuck." Felica panted. "How much do you weigh? Eight billion pounds?"

"More or less," Bailey said sarcastically,and Felica elbowed him before taking off into the sky.

**Aw, sorry for the filler chapter _ I promise I'll make it up to you guys in the next one. And by the way, if you're reading this story but haven't reviewed, REVIEW. It'll make me feel better ^_^**

**Thanks, and good night.**


	15. This is More Filler than Adventure, bro

**Oh my GOD, that wasn't even Writer's Block anymore, that was Writer's CEMENT. I was diagnosed with a severe case of Thiefshipping-itus by Dr. Hormones and I was addicted, but I pulled away just enough to force this chapter. I really didn't like this one because it feels like a filler, but that's up to you. Review!  
><strong>

Germani and Scary entered their house, pleased to find that no one had broken in and robbed it. After going through the Assassin Incident and now Handy Misunderstandings, the two badly needed to shower and change their clothes (Germani hadn't changed after she healed, and Scary didn't bother). Scary shut the door and locked it, then flopped down on the couch. "You can shower first."

Germani walked in front of her brother. "Let's talk."

Scary groaned inwardly. Talk about what? As far as he was concerned, they could leave this alone and never speak of it. He could just think about the feel of Handy's soft warm lips on his, molding perfectly together. He sighed.

"Please."

"Alright." Scary sat up, then looked into his sister's face. "What do you wanna talk about?"

"What you said earlier." Germani said, then sat down beside her brother. "I thought about it and...you're right."

Scary's stomach flipped. "HUH?"

Germani smiled wearily. "You're right. It was selfish and unfair of me to drag you into this mess. If I hadn't been such a jackass in the black-ops, I wouldn't have ruined my reputation, and they wouldn't have been so keen to believe I killed the general on purpose and send assassins after you and I. It _is_ my fault, and now it's also my fault that you're doomed to suffer here forever because I was only thinking of me."

Scary wrapped his arm around his sister's shoulder. "For once, you're wrong. I didn't bother to think about how much you cared about me, and how you were going through the exact same thing when it came to leaving. We can't do anything about the past now, so let's just forget this fight."

Germani hesitated. Then out of nowhere, she leaped to her feet, eyes blazing.

"We should tell Kirimi we've made up!" She cried. Scary took a moment to register what his sister had said before he nodded.

"She'll be happy to know that." Scary agreed. "But first, let's change clothes."

Germani blinked with embarrassment. "Of course."

* * *

><p>"YOU DID <em>WHAT<em>?" Kirimi screamed. Blizzard shrugged nonchalantly and shifted to the side so that she could see the TV that was currently being blocked by Kirimi's angry figure.

"No way in hell! What's Germani gonna think?"

"Who cares what Germani thinks?" Blizzard grumbled. "Get the hell out of the way."

"That damned raccoon almost robbed her and insulted her, and you asked him out on a date?" Kirimi spat venomously.

"Correction," Blizzard spat. "He asked me out. And you know, I kinda like him."

"No way." Kirimi groaned. "Noooo way. You know what, this isn't even worth my emotional energy."

"Then act like it."

"Oh shut up! Shifty doesn't deserve anyone!" Kirimi pouted, dropping down onto the seat next to Blizzard . "Let alone my awesome fighter cousin. You can do better."

"Was that a mixed compliment and insult?" Blizzard chuckled. Kirimi relaxed a little.

"Sorry, cuz. I just think he's not worth it."

"There's not much to the date," Blizzard comforted her cousin. "It's just a stroll in the park, exchanging information, talking and maybe some smoothies."

Kirimi hesitated. "Sounds kinda nice. But still, you could look a bit better."

"If you're telling me to take off my sword, no dice." Blizzard said firmly. "This blade is like my child."

"Oh no," Kirimi laughed. "Just put on a little sundress or something. Look cute for once."

"Major gag," Blizzard teased, and both cousins laughed. It was rare when they sat down like this and acted civilized. Just as Kirimi was going to retort the doorbell rang.

"Go get it." Blizzard said as Kirimi jumped up and said, "I got it!". Both cousins gave eachother hard stares before Kirimi walked to the front door.

"Oh, hey!" Kirimi greeted cheerfully. Blizzard groaned.

"Who is it?" The albino snapped.

"It's us!" Scary strolled right in and sat down on the couch to the opposite of Blizzard's. Blizzard waved halfheartedly.

"Kirimi, Blizzard, hey." Germani greeted. "We just wanted to stop by and say hello. Me and my brother have made up."

Kirimi's face broke out into a brimming smile. "Really? That's wonderful! Why don't you guys sit down and I'll fetch us some punch!"

"I'd really like to punch right now," Blizzard commented. Scary and Germani looked puzzled and slightly hurt.

"Shut up, Yuki." Kirimi snapped and went into the kitchen, leaving the two bears and arctic fox alone in the living room.

"It's not your fault." Blizzard sighed before Germani could speak. "Kirimi was teasing me so now I'm agitated."

"You? Get teased?" Scary mocked shock. "And I guess I'm straight."

"Oh, ha ha real fu-" Blizzard paused. Did Germani's brother just come out of the closet? She looked at him and found he was indirectly awaiting her reaction. Blizzard unstuck her throat. "Real funny, bro. Has Handy given you that feeling?" She snickered at the violent shade of red Scary's face turned. Behind her Germani choked.

"You knew?" Germani gasped.

"Well...I had my suspicions, but they were just confirmed judging by your reactions." Blizzard smiled lazily.

Germani sat down beside her brother. "Are you...okay with this?"

Blizzard's white eyebrows raised. "And why the hell wouldn't I be?"

Scary grinned. "Tee hee. I always knew you were the cool one, Blizzard."

"I always knew you were the gay one, Scare-mo. Now you've got fangirls to deal with." Blizzard replied tauntingly. Before Germani and Scary could say 'Fangirls?' , Kirimi appeared with a tray holding four drinks. Each was a chilly pink color and had a cherry floating in the midst of ice cubes in it. Germani and Scary smiled and thanked the blue fox, but Blizzard looked affronted.

"How come I never get this kind of service?" Blizzard cried indignantly.

"Because you're a lazy bum who needs a job and a house." Kirimi replied without looking at her cousin. Blizzard just took the juice and silenced herself.

The four drank their juice and conversed from time to time, and after a while Germani and Scary decided to leave.

"Thanks for having us over." Germani said.

"It was no problem. I'm glad you two are on good terms." Kirimi smiled. The two bears put their glasses on the tray and let themselves out.

"I thought they'd never leave!" Blizzard cried, and Kirimi looked shocked.

"Why?"

"They're so sappy and lovey-dovey." Blizzard spat, although she wasn't angry or irritated. "They remind e of lovers, for God's sake."

"Hmmm, do you think Lifty will have the same affect on you?" Kirimi commented sneakily as she sipped the last of her juice.

Blizzard flung a pillow at her. "It's Shifty!"


	16. Right When I Had The Chance

Nightmare screamed in fury. By nightfall he learned that Felica and Bailey had disappeared, undoubtedly ditching their mission in order to flee back to the Black Ops and beg for another task. Nightmare cursed himself, he should've known the Bailey bear was of no use to him, and Felica was too stubborn to do as she was told. A wicked smile played on Nightmares lips. _Just like Germani, dearest Germani..._

The problem was that the plan was falling apart. Nightmare couldn't stand it here anymore. It was time for Aero to do his job, and now.

Nightmare left the abandoned building and closed his eyes. He felt his mind reaching out for his target, and eventually he picked up its brain pulse coming from the woods.

Nightmare silently followed the pulse, his pace quickening when the signal grew stronger. Eventually he found thew sky blue male haired male, who didn't seemed surprised to see him.

"Nightmare." Aero said nonchalantly.

"But of course," Nightmare said sarcastically. He dropped the tone immediately, having no time to waste. "It's time for you to exterminate the girl. There's no time to waste, and I need it done now."

Aero didn't hesitate. "No."

"Excuse me?"

"I said no!" Aero yelled. "You're a low-life bastard, and a little teenager, to add insult to injury. How could you have made me think Germani was a villain when," he raised his finger and pointed dramatically at Nightmare, "she was really protecting him from YOU!"

"As if it matters." Nightmare brushed off the accusation and gave Aero a piercing glare. "You're supposed to be a hero? Be _my _hero. Help me out."

"I'm not going to slaughter an innocent girl!"

"Innocent?" Nightmare cackled. "That girl destroyed her own sergeant in the Black Ops. She has no soul. You say she protects Scary from me, but it can't be helped. What she's really doing is keeping Scary so that she has something to hold on to. Without him, Germani would have finally gone insane during the trip here. She used him to make sure _she _was safe! And she didn't exactly seemed bothered when she 'found out' that they are trapped in Happy Tree Town forever! Face the facts; Scary is her tool, and she likes it that way."

"I'm sick of your bullshit!" Aero screamed. "I hate you!" The power in his voice was real. He could feel the Psionic energy that destroyed his parents (accidentally) stirring inside of him.

_Scion, _Aero called the energy. _I can't take this. He's insane. This isn't right. Who do I protect?_

_If Nightmare isn't stopped he will manipulate more Tree Friends killing Germani and her brother. And one might succeed. If anything, we're fighting for Scary. So do what's best!_

Aero opened his eyes, unsure of wy he had closed them. He stared furiously ahead at the tall, cloaked figure across the clearing. The moonlight made everything in the area glow pale. Slowly, he reached for the Desert Sword handle and pulled the blade out of its sheath. He pointed it directly at Nightmare, focusing intently. Soon the blade glowed blue with scientific energy and power.

"Ooh, a light saber," Nightmare taunted. "I'm shaking like a leaf."

"Hard to tell with eight thousand blankets covering you," Aero snapped back. "Why don't you face me like the man you have yet to become?"

Nightmare seemed to hesitate, but only for a split second. "You realize you're going to die now, right?"

"Dumbass, this is Ha-"

"I am going to take your bloody ruins and dump them outside the town limits." The voice was sadistic now. "What a beautiful landmark for newcomers."

"You're insane."

"And loving it," Nightmare slowly reached up and tore off a cloak. And another. And another. And with each cloak removed the figure grew smaller and smaller until there was one final cloak.

_FWIP!_

It fluttered uselessly to the ground. Nightmare grinned sadistically, his eyes wide with pure insanity. Aero took in the sight before him.

"No..." he choked. He sheathed his blade and ran.

Nightmare continued to grin at the spot Aero once occupied. "And now, it's up to me. I will eradicate you, Germani.

"Dearest, loveliest Germani..."

* * *

><p>Scary bolted awake, screaming and panting. A cold sweat covered his body, and he shook with fear at his nightmare. Looking around, he found that he was in the middle of a dense forest. The crescent moon shone above, and the night sky signaled that it must have been somewhere around two in the morning.<p>

Scary panicked immediately. _Where am I? How'd I get here?_ He screamed in terror.

Nobody answered except for the flock of birds that responded to his call by flying away, squawking irritably. Scary paid them no mind, because somehow those words in his dream made him feel like he wanted to double over and puke. He shakily got onto his knees before he collapsed with weakness. His dream had been spoken by a voice so cruel and threatening the words were burned in his memory forever, making him feel like he had suffered a bombshell of a flu.

_I can feel it_

_Never leaves_

_Taking shelter in my brain_

_Every night I know it_

_Reawakens, and I_

_Never know what I've done_

_And the assassins call me_

_Leader,_

_Ever since I met them_

_Vile sickness has been parading around_

_Inside my brain_

_Like a parasite._

Scary went over the strange words over and over again, becoming more terrified as he repeated them. There was something about them, something that meant more than what caught the eye. He had to look harder, he knew. But it's hard to do when you don't know what you're looking for.

The problem now was finding out how Scary was to get home.

* * *

><p>Flippy awoke to the noise of Evil screaming relentlessly in his head. The green bear shot up right and smacked his head, causing Evil to stop.<p>

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT?" Flippy raged.

_I need to borrow your body tomorrow. Say no and I'll kill everyone you love._

"Again." Flippy dropped his head, sighing with sadness. "What do you want now?"

_Something important just happened. That Germani girl isn't who we think._

Flippy hesitated. "I know I have no choice in the matter, but... promise that you'll have mercy."

_I don't know what to do, actually._

Flippy froze. Evil, at a loss for words? Not knowing his next action?

_There's a lot of thinking to be done. And action. Just go to sleep, now._

Flippy laid his head back down on the pillow and shuddered. He wasn't sure what his evil counterpart was thinking, and he felt a bit like Marik Ishtar at times when he still had Yami **(1)**.

* * *

><p>Kirimi was usually a pretty friendly person, but even she had to draw the line at some point. For example, having someone pounding on the door in the middle of the night and jolting her out of her sleep. Kirimi grumbled angrily and checked the clock. <em>3:30 AM<em>

_Oh god, who the hell is it? _She moaned internally. The door banged again, and Kirimi spat and threw back the covers. "I'M COMING!" She raged as the door banged yet again.

She nearly pulled the door off its hinges when she swung it open. "What is it?" she hissed.

"Scary's missing." Germani pushed herself inside and collapsed on the couch, shaking violently. "I wake. He's not the-there? Why? I did nothing. I did NOTHING. Yet he runs...why?"

Kirimi stared at Germani in shock. Scary, missing?_ This must be shaking her up badly_, Kirimi decided. The two sat in uncomfortable silence, and when Kirimi opened her mouth to speak-

"Handy." Germani interrupted. Kirimi closed her mouth. "Get Handy. Handy. He might kno-know. He kissed him, after all. Kissed him. Knowing. He must know."

Kirimi blinked a few times, growing more frightened whenever Germani spoke. She quickly picked up the phone and called Handy.

"Blizzard." Germani croaked in that same, scary voice. "Where? Did she run too?"

Kirimi flinched when Handy snapped an angry hello into the phone.

"I said, where's Bliz-Blizzard?" Germani hissed.

"I'm sorry, Handy. This is an emergency!" Kirimi cried. "Scary's missing, and Germani's freaking out. She's scaring me."

"Can't we do this tomorrow?"

"I SAID, WHERE'S BLIZZARD!" Germani suddenly shot up on her feet, screaming with rage. Kirimi squealed and nearly dropped the phone, tears beginning to form.

"She-she's spending the night at Li- I mean, Shifty's house!"

"FUCKING HIM IS MORE LIKE IT!" Germani screamed even louder. "GET HANDY OVER HERE _NOW_!"

Kirimi spoke into the phone again, crying and shaking with fear. "S-see? Come over here now, I don't think she's right in the head at this time!"

"Be right over." The line went dead.

"_NOOOW_!" Germani shrieked. "I can't _TAKE_ this! I REFUSE!"

Kirimi ran into the kitchen and picked up her dough roller, just in case. She flew back into the living room, the roller shaking in her hand as she backed up against the front door, waiting for Handy.

Germani stared at her, then the roller, and her face split into an angry grin. "You think I'm going to hurt you?" she whispered. "No. I can't...something's wrong. I felt this before."

The whispering sounded scarier than if Germani had screamed the words into Sho Minamimoto's **(2) **megaphone.

"I'm sorry...it'll be better soon." Germani's grin was now perverse. "I'll be normal soon, like you! Not always like this, no, not always..."

The brunette slowly crept over to the couch and sat down slowly. Kirimi trembled in fear, praying that this was an insane nightmare.

If only.

**_FINALLY, _an advance in the plot! I know Germani's acting like a creeper, and you must wonder why. It'll all be revealed soon, as well as her intentions and who Nightmare really is. Thanks for being patient, inspiration has been coming in a sentence at a time as of late, and it's now the end of my second day of school. Thanks to school updates will slow down, but hopefully something new MIGHT arise every weekend. Not that there's much left in this story. R&R!  
><strong>

**(1) It's a Yu-Gi-Oh! reference. I like to cal the hikari 'Marik' and the Yami 'Malik', 'Mariku' or 'Melvin'.**

**(2) Another TWEWY reference. Look him up, he's awesome.**

**SECRET SPOILER! Pay close attention to that poorly written poem from Scary's nightmare. It means something, and it's RIGHT THERE.  
><strong>


	17. You son of a

Hurray for mercy!

* * *

><p>The orange-haired beaver finally arrived, and when he knocked on the door Kirimi silently yanked it open and slammed her palm onto his mouth. She gave him an apologetic glance and signaled towards Germani, who was looking quite demented at her seat.<p>

"Oh."

At the sound of Handy's voice Germani whipped around in her seat, her eyes wide. She grinned unnaturally cheerily, but then her face fell into unmatched raged as she eyed Handy sourly. Kirimi flinched and Handy simply stared in a mixture of fear and awe. The beaver really thought he knew Germani, her over-protectiveness with her brother and her cheerful welcome hand. Instead he saw the psychotic opposite.

"I...I brought Handy." Kirimi whimpered.

"Oh, speak up." Germani rasped. "If I don't hear your voice I'm going to scream."

"Enough of this," Handy strode straight up to Germani, stomping with defiance as he approached her. "What's wrong with you? I know Scary's missing, and it's not bad to be worried about the time of night, but this is just-"

"Don't you dare. Don't you dare finish that sentence." Germani whispered. "I need that boy. I _need _him. He's too important to me, he just can't... he just can't up AND DISAPPEAR!"

Handy flinched, but barely. "What's wrong. Why do you need him so badly? You're seventeen, he's fifteen, you've both got your own live-"

"You don't understand!" Germani raged. "I know something about him, something I never told him, and if he's alone then I don't know what could happen!"

Kirimi was shocked at how quickly Germani went from angry insanity to scared witless. _Know something about him?_

"This is my fault, I could never live with myself if something happened to him!" Germani cried. "I should have made sure he knew. But I don't want it to be too late, we've gotta find him, and I've gotta tell him." She grabbed Handy's pajama collar and yanked him close. "You've gotta help me! Please!"

Handy frowned. "You act like I'd mind saving my love interest."

Germani collapsed against his chest, due to his lack of arms, sobbing. "Th-thank you.."

Kirimi was confused now. A moment ago, it seemed as though Scary was a mere tool. Now it looked as though Scary's life was in danger if he was alone in the middle of the night. Then she nearly slapped herself.

"Of course." The blue fox muttered. "The assassins could be tracking him right now."

And then another thought struck her.

"Wait.." Kirimi spoke louder, and Germani looked up. "Well, about Scary," Kirimi continued. "What is it you haven't told him?"

Germani's eyes darkened. "It's top-secret. I can't... he needs to hear it first."

Kirimi eyed her with sudden distrust and Handy looked away. Germani stared back at them, surprise on her face.

"What's with that look?"

Handy hesitated, and Kirimi's face fell, but still distrustful.

"WELL?"

"I just realized something..." Kirimi mumbled, dropping her gaze with sudden interest in her feet. "Why does it seem like the assassins only want to kill you? Scary hasn't seemed to have been a target yet, so why did you bring him..." she trailed off.

Germani's eyes widened. "You-This is about-how could-" she spluttered furiously. "FUCK those assassins! Even without them, I could have never left him alone with Mom and Dad because of what I never told him! And you know what, you don't have to help me! Just what the fuck are you accusing me of?"

Handy backed off immediately, sensing hurt and anger in Germani's tone.

"I mean..." Kirimi was scared now, and pissed of at herself. Why did she have to run her mouth all the time? "It's just that maybe Scary wants to leave Happy Tree Town because you forced him here!"

Germani bristled. "_WHAT?_"

"Oh shit..." Handy mumbled, backing up further away.

**I'm sorry for this tiny ass excuse for an update, but this was my one break from the ban. Forgive me? If so, here's a virtual cookie. Stay tuned for more soon!**


	18. I tried updating this 3 times

**Guess who's back?**

At that moment in time Germani wanted nothing more than to slap the schizophrenic spit out of Kirimi's mouth.  
>Then she remembered her priority, Scary, and all of her anger deserted her. Maybe Kirimi wasn't wrong. But at this point, her concern was rescuing her brother from something she should've done better with in the past.<p>

"What are you going to do?" Kirimi questioned nervously.

Germani shook her head. "I don't know. But I think that whatever I do is to be done alone."

"What!" Handy cried. "C'mon, you have to let us help."

"No!" Germani deadpanned. "This is serious. You have no idea what you're up against. I thought this problem disappeared long ago..."

"There must be something!"

"You can't just run off!"

Ignoring her friend's protests, she stood up and left the house. They watched her go.

OoOoOoO

Scary blinked. He was lying face-down on the dirt, and for a split second he felt so much rage in his chest he actually snarled aloud. Then it dissipated and he was left feeling confused and scared.

He picked himself up. He appeared to be in the woods, surrounded by ferns and trees, some dying. The moon shone brightly in the deep black that was the sky. There was a thick layer of dead leafs, moss and whatever else on the ground. He spat out dirt. He brushed off his clothes. Somehow there was a deep feeling of business-like attitude within him. He didn't understand. He didn't want to.

He took a step. His legs were shaking. His ankle ached. He felt distant and detached, he felt as if he was watching himself, he felt he did not have the energy to form a single walk. He stood there, right leg forward, not feeling a single thing.  
>Unaware.<p>

Suddenly he could feel the prick of dead leaves and pine, he could feel the cool breeze in his hair. But still he couldn't feel.

He felt the storm of panic, and the rage that accompanied him when he first awoke. But then it was buried under a layer of nothingness.

At last, he moved his left leg and took another step, he felt a bit dizzy, and he couldn't... the nothingness took over again and he simply blocked out the confusion.

Then he walked.

Slowly the nothingness faded and he slowly came down to earth, he was aware that he was moving and suddenly he was running, he sprinted across the woods, laughing like a maniac and dancing with the shadows.

Then he tripped on a log.

"Damn!" Was the only word he could choke out before he got a mouthful of good old, natural dirt and rock. He spit furiously, wishing for water. It then occurred to him that it was late at night and his sister was worried sick about him. Not to mention there was water at the house anyway.

He waved good-bye to the trees, feeling a small giggle slip out of his mouth, then he left, breathing deeply and telling himself to stop acting like a maniac.

OoOoOoO

Germani nearly flew across the ground as she sped through the town, pain ripping at her side and breath ragged. Her body was sweaty and out of nowhere the idea occurred to her that maybe Blizzard would know.

Blizzard was at Shifty's house, Germani was sure. Kirimi had mentioned it at some point. She wandered aimlessly, catching her breath and letting the pain fade until she found the greedy twin's home.

OoOoOoO

**Quick warning. A while back before I "left" I had noticed a review asking for a hot scene between Shifty and Blizzard when I ran out of ideas. Since I read so much yaoi smut I don't even know how to write the following scene. You can skip it if you like, but if you read on and it turns out terrible, I apologize DX**

Blizzard was drunk off her ass. She wasn't sure how, but somehow Shifty...Lifty? Nawww... Shifty. Shifty had convinced her to consume a ton of alcohol. She momentarily worried about her blood alcohol...alcohol leve... something. She stopped caring. Music played, what kind she didn't even know, and they were sitting on the couch gulping down drinks.

"This is so...hic..._fun,_" Blizzard hiccuped.

"That it is," Shifty agreed, much better at drinking liquor.

"Hey," Blizzard suddenly crawled across the couch and nearly threw herself on the raccoon. "I have a secret..."

Shifty couldn't care less. He smirked and said, "Spill it."

She got real close to his ear. Shifty could smell the cheap beer in her breath as she spoke quietly, as if someone else was listening in.

"I...I wanna see you _cock_." She fell backwards, laughing hysterically.

Shifty frowned at her bad grammar, then grinned as he realized what was going on. It was a huge opportunity for him, seeing as he hardly ever got any. "You sure?"

"H-Hell yeah!" she shouted. "We should fuck! Doodey..." she added drunkenly.

He shrugged. Could be worse.

"Are you a virgin?" He almost asked, but the words never left his mouth as Blizzard launched herself onto him. "Open your pants," she demanded.

Shifty rolled his eyes. He unzipped his jeans and kicked them off, leaving him in a shirt, boxers and socks. Suddenly she thrust her breasts in his face. "Hee," she giggled. "You like 'em?"

They were quite large, and Shifty felt himself growing excited. For a second Lifty flashed in his mind, but he forgot everything as Blizzard threw off her shirt, revealing a black lacy bra cupping enormous boobs in the raccoon's face.

"Oh god," he whispered.

Blizzard stripped herself down to nothing but her bra. She made quick work of removing his boxers, a little clumsy due to the fact that she wasn't even sober.

She looked. "Hey, yours isn't working!"

Shifty looked. He was hard, and had no idea what Blizzard was talking about. Then, "I have to fuck you to come." He explained.

"Oh, totally forgot!" Blizzard laughed, her words slurring.

Blizzard climbed on top of him and dropped right onto his lap, and both of them cried out. Shifty didn't have time to deal with Blizzard riding him, so he pushed her down and slammed straight into her already soaking pussy.

**Oh god I hate this. I feel so awkward XD You can tell me if I should continue this scene in the next chapter.**

****OoOoOoO

Germani stopped in front of the door. She could hear loud cries of "Oh yeah" and "Right there". She abruptly turned around and left. No need to make a threesome.

Angry for not being able to find her brother, she continued to search. She was also angry at herself. She had a bad feeling in her gut, so bad in tore at her insides. For a moment she heard wild laughter in the woods and then a shout of "Damn!". Then it disappeared.

Germani ignored it and walked on.

**So what do you think? It's been a while, right ^^ I'm sorry to have kept you waiting. Please review what you think should happen next between Shifty and Blizzard! You can tell me what to do with Handy and Kirimi! I'll take care of Germani. Till next time!**


End file.
